Friends
by ironicfaces
Summary: Rachel y Quinn llevan una relación en secreto por años, mientras Rachel está casada con Sam Evans. Para Quinn, Rachel es su vida... ¿Qué pasará con ella cuando Rachel se tenga que marchar de Nueva York? {Three-Shot} [Faberry AU]
1. Stay

**Ok, lectores, este es el primer one-shot que escribo, jeje :)**

**Es muy triste la historia, así que leánla bajo su propia responsabilidad, debo advertirles que básicamente me inspiré en tres canciones que me cautivaron, y considero que tienen un poco que ver entre sí.**

**Friends - Ed Sheeran**

**I'm not the only one - Sam Smith**

**Stay - Rihanna.**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, aparte de que si quieren, pueden pasarse por mi otro fic -este es largo- que estoy actualizando más o menos cada dos semanas :D _/s/10532163/1/Por-Accidente_**

**_Ahora sí, adiós, y espero que lo disfruten (:_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Friends<strong>

Las manos de Rachel están entrelazadas alrededor de mi cuello.

Mis manos bajan por su espalda hasta sus caderas.

El beso está pasando a ser de algo tierno, a algo más comprometido, y las respiraciones de ambas están siendo aún más agitadas de lo que ya son.

Con un poco de dificultad, me separo de Rachel. No quería, pero no era justo para mí.

‒**Rachel… ****‒**suspiro.

‒**No… **‒Rachel se vuelve a acercar a mí, para volver a besarme, pero le niego el beso‒ **Vamos, Quinn, tenemos tiempo…**

‒**No, Rachel, no puedo seguir así. Sam… ¿te está esperando, no? En casa, con los niños…**

‒**Quinn…**

‒**Ya te he dicho que no.**

‒**Pero…**

‒ **¿Qué diablos es lo que somos, Rachel? ¿Por qué no me respondes eso? ¿Qué somos?**

‒**No sé, no sé Quinn… somos, ¿amigas, no?**

‒**Las amigas no se besan ni se tocan. Yo no beso a Santana o Brittany, o me acuesto con ellas. Tú no besas a Mercedes. Mis amigas no me tratan como tú lo haces.**

Rachel agacha la cabeza, avergonzada. Se separa de mí, y se para de donde está, para tomar su bolso, mientras se arregla el cabello.

‒**Me cansas, Quinn** ‒dice, con un tono efectivamente muy cansado.

‒ **¿Crees que no me cansas tú a mí? Vas y vienes, cuando quieres. Y yo estoy aquí, como una idiota, esperando a que algún día te decidas** ‒digo, enojada, apoyándome en la mesa del taller‒ **¿Qué es lo que crees? ¿Qué eres la única que tiene sentimientos aquí?**

‒ ¡**Por dios, Quinn, claro que sé que tienes sentimientos! ¡Pero entiende que es difícil!**

‒ **¡Ya son dos años, por la mierda! ‒**digo, perdiendo la paciencia.

‒ **¡Tengo hijos, tú no tienes hijos de qué ocuparte, Beth está con Shelby!**

‒**No metas a tu familia en esto, Rachel, tú decidiste meterte entre mis sábanas.**

‒**Ah, entonces, para ti solo soy un revolcón de dos años** ‒dice Rachel, ofuscada.

‒**No me hagas reír, Rachel. No te hagas la víctima, porque la única que sale perdiendo aquí entre las dos, soy yo. Si yo me voy, estaré sola. Si te vas, seguirás teniendo a tus hijos, y a Sam. Las dos lo sabemos.**

Rachel frunce los labios, como siempre lo hace cada vez que discutimos. Baja la mirada nuevamente.

‒**No es tan así** ‒susurra.

‒**Sabes que sí, Rach.**

‒**No podría estar sin ti, nunca te dejaría** ‒se acerca a mí, mirándome a los ojos‒ **Te amo, jamás te dejaría, Quinn.**

‒**Entonces no lo hagas** ‒susurro, solo para ella, cogiéndola con un solo brazo, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Me besa. Una, dos, tres, incontables veces. Para ella mis labios son un mundo que explorar, y para mí sus labios son el mundo. Nos besamos hasta que un sonido sofocante entorpece e interrumpe el apasionado momento.

‒**Mierda **‒murmura ella, tomando su móvil de su bolso‒ **Es…**

‒**Sam. Ya lo sé. Contesta** ‒suspiro, en tono cansado, pero no me separo de Rachel. Ella tampoco lo hace.

‒ **¿Cariño? **‒dice Rachel, a través de la línea‒ **Sí, estoy… estaba con Quinn, tomábamos un café, pero ya estoy camino a casa. Está****bien. Ok. Sí, pasaré por la cena. Sí, cariño, te quiero. Nos vemos, adiós.**

Corta la llamada sin dejar de mirarme.

‒**Tengo que…** ‒empieza a hablar, pero la interrumpo, poniendo mis manos sobre su rostro para acariciarlo.

‒**Ya sé, Rach, ya lo sé** ‒susurro, y beso su frente. Rachel intenta reprimir un sollozo pero falla.

‒**Te amo** ‒dice con la voz distorsionada por el llanto prácticamente silencioso.

‒**También te amo, amor** ‒respondo, y seco sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, la abrazo, ella me abraza también, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Beso su mejilla, y luego desvío la mirada hacia el techo del taller.

Probablemente los amigos no se dicen te amo de esa forma. Claro que no.

Rachel quita su cabeza de mi pecho, para mirarme a los ojos, y besar mis labios con los ojos cerrados. Le devuelvo el beso. Pero ya sabemos que se tiene que ir.

Tomo su mano y la beso, con devoción. Caminamos tomadas de la mano por el taller hasta el interior de la casa, para luego llegar a la entrada.

Nos besamos por última vez, y Rachel toma el pomo de la puerta, para abrirla, y desaparecer por esta.

La observo desde adentro. Su perfecta silueta camina por el pequeño antejardín hasta la calle, y _Posas_, mi gato, entra a la casa rápidamente cuando se percata de que lo he visto arañar mis plantas. Abre el auto, se sube, y lo enciende. Antes de partir, su rostro se gira para mirarme fijamente, y levanta una de sus delicadas manos para despedirse de mí. Hago lo mismo, y la observo hasta que desaparece doblando por la otra calle.

Suspiro pesadamente, y cierro la puerta. Aún tengo tres pedidos en los que trabajar.

_Abro la puerta de la casa, con una bolsa con la cena en una mano, y con mi bolso enganchado a mi hombro._

_Sonrío al ver a Sam jugando con nuestros hijos. Thomas, el mayor, de cabello oscuro y seis años, corre por la sala de estar a pies descalzos, y Amy, de dos años y de cabello castaño claro se encuentra en los brazos de Sam, éste simulando que Amy vuela por los aires._

_De pronto, Thomas se percata de que estoy a un lado de la mesa, dejando la cena y mi bolso, y corre hacia mí._

‒ _**¡Mami!**__ ‒exclama, abriendo los brazos. Yo también abro los brazos, agachándome, para recibirlo._

‒_**Hola, cariño**__ ‒digo, levantándolo del suelo, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y beso su mejilla._

‒_**Mira lo que hice, mamá**__ ‒dice Thomas, despegándose de mi agarre y mostrándome un dibujo garabateado de nosotros cuatro afuera de una casa. Mis ojos automáticamente se humedecen, y sonrío nostálgicamente._

‒_**Es muy bonito, Thomas, estás mejorando tus dibujos de a poco **__‒le dije, besándole la mejilla una vez más, y tomándolo de la mano‒ __**Ven, pongámoslo en el congelador. **_

_Caminamos hasta la cocina, y, tomando a mi hijo en brazos, éste pegó su dibujo con un imán al congelador._

‒_**Gracias, mami**__ ‒dice cuando lo bajo, y se abraza a mis piernas para luego soltarme y salir corriendo nuevamente._

_Camino detrás de él, para acompañar a Sam, que seguía jugando con Amy, con la ropa del trabajo aún, solo que sin corbata ni chaqueta._

‒_**Hola**__ ‒saludo, y Sam se da vuelta con una sonrisa, dejando de jugar con Amy en el mismo instante, para tomarla en sus brazos. La risa de Amy daba gusto, y seguía llenando la casa de alegría, aferrándose al cuello de su papá._

‒_**Hola, hermosa, estábamos pasando un momento padre-hija con esta señorita**__ ‒dice Sam, mirando a Amy y luego a mí, para acercarnos al mismo tiempo y besarnos en los labios._

‒ _**¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?**__ ‒pregunto, haciéndole cariño a Amy en su cabeza._

‒_**Bien, me ha ido…**__ ‒la voz de Sam se apaga, para hacer una mueca algo adorable, frunciendo los labios._

‒ _**¿Pasó algo malo?**_

‒_**No, no es nada de eso, Rach**__ ‒dice Sam meciendo a Amy en sus brazos‒ __**Es solo que tengo algo que contarte…**_

‒ _**¿Sí? Cuéntame ahora…**_

‒_**No, no, te cuento cuando cenemos**__ ‒dice él, no muy convencido al parecer._

_De inmediato mi cabeza solo puede pensar en lo que Sam me ha dicho. Algo me dice que tal vez no será buena idea._

‒_**Voy a poner la mesa, me tienes que contar**__**eso**__ ‒digo yo, preocupada, y me giro para ver a mi hijo, que seguía dibujando‒ __**Thomas, ¿me ayudas? Traje papas fritas.**_

‒_**Sí mamá**__ ‒dice él levantándose del suelo, muy animado._

_Mientras cenamos, en lo único que pienso es en qué diablos se habrá metido Sam. Pero entonces aparecen imágenes de Quinn, sonriéndome, abrazándome, besándome._

‒ _**¿Iremos a ver a los abuelos este verano?**__‒pregunta Thomas, con la boca llena de comida, y cortando con algo de dificultad su hamburguesa._

‒_**No hables con la boca llena, cariño**__ ‒digo yo, haciéndole cariño en el mentón‒. __**Probablemente iremos, ya los echo de menos.**_

_Sam vuelve a hacer esa mueca con los labios que me recuerda a cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Sí, al parecer no son muy buenas noticias. ¿O no? _

_Sam le tiende la cuchara a Amy, sentada en su silla, que de inmediato abre la boca, en la cual ya se comienzan a notar sus primeros dientes de leche._

‒_**La agencia ha logrado conseguirme una transferencia**__ ‒dice él, limpiándole la boca a Amy con una servilleta._

‒ _**¿A dónde?**__ ‒pregunto yo, con algo de miedo a su respuesta._

‒_**Es en… Los Ángeles**__ ‒responde con la vista baja, volviendo a tenderle la cuchara a Amy._

_Bajo la cabeza también. Sabía que no era del todo bueno. Lo que ha dicho solo me deja un mal sabor de boca y prefiero no decir nada delante de los niños._

‒ _**¿Hace frío en Los Ángeles, papá?**__ ‒pregunta Thomas, para luego meterse un trozo de hamburguesa a la boca._

‒_**No, Tom, allá está casi siempre soleado**__ ‒responde Sam, sonriéndole._

‒ _**¡Guau! Entonces es como estar de vacaciones todo el año **__‒dice Thomas, alegremente._

‒_**Allá hay colegios también, pillo**__ ‒dice Sam, riendo._

‒ _**¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Pero yo quiero estar en la piscina todo el día**__ ‒rezonga Thomas, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato._

‒_**Tal vez haya alguna escuela de artes muy buena para ti**__ ‒dice Sam, animándolo._

‒ _**¿Enserio?**__ ‒pregunta Thomas, esperanzado._

‒_**Sí**__ ‒responde Sam, regocijante al ver sonreír a nuestro hijo._

‒_**Ojalá la tía Quinn también fuera a Los Ángeles, no quiero que deje de enseñarme a dibujar**__ ‒dice Thomas, y se me cae el alma a los pies. Maldición, Quinn… Giro mi cabeza para mirar a Thomas, que vuelve a cortar su hamburguesa._

‒_**Mmm… Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo estaba Quinn?**__ ‒pregunta Sam, dándole la última cucharada de comida a Amy. Pestañeo rápidamente._

‒_**Bien, y algo ocupada **__‒con sus manos en mi trasero‒ __**Tiene que hacer tres entregas esta semana**__ ‒digo acordándome de nuestra discusión._

‒_**Bien por ella, al parecer le ha resultado bien trabajar con Puck**__ ‒dijo Sam, riendo un poco al acordarse de nuestro amigo‒ __**¿No han vuelto a estar juntos, no?**_

‒_**No**__ ‒niego, riendo también. No estaba entre los planes de Quinn hacer más pequeñas "Beths". Tampoco estaba entre sus planes acostarse con alguien que no fuera yo._

_Una vez que terminamos de cenar, nos ocupamos de acostar a nuestros hijos en sus respectivas habitaciones, para luego seguir hablando del trabajo de Sam._

‒_**Los Ángeles, entonces**__ ‒mascullo mientras me desnudo y me pongo el pijama._

‒_**Sí**__ ‒ responde Sam, dubitativo, sentado al borde de la cama, ya en calzoncillos._

_Pongo mi ropa en el cesto que hay en una esquina de la habitación, y me siento a un lado de Sam._

‒_**No te parece una buena idea, ¿no?**__ ‒pregunta Sam, mirándose las manos._

‒_**Sam…**__ ‒suspiro‒ __**No lo sé…**_

‒_**Pero, ya terminaste con Los Miserables, y tienes un buen currículum… también te han hecho ofertas para películas, Rach, tendrás muchas oportunidades allá en Los Ángeles**__ ‒dice Sam, girando su cabeza para mirarme._

‒_**Ya lo sé, pero… **_

‒_**Eres una estrella, Rachel, en un escenario o al frente de una cámara**__ ‒dice Sam, tomando mis manos entre las suyas._

‒_**Estaré lejos de mis padres**__ ‒susurro yo._

‒_**Podemos ir a verlos cuando quieras, amor**__ ‒dice Sam, con la voz algo ronca. Sam sabe que la idea no me agrada del todo. Pero no sabe por qué razones, realmente‒ __**Podemos adecuarnos.**_

_Sam pasa su brazo por mi espalda, y me acoge en su costado. Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y nuevas imágenes de Quinn pasan por mi mente. No sé qué haría sin ella._

Mis manos y la camiseta que traigo puesta están hechas un desastre, llenas de pintura y aserrín.

‒**Te ves muy estresada, Q, relájate un poco, o no saldrá natural** ‒dice Puck, poniéndose a mi lado, afirmándose en la pared.

‒**Son para el viernes, Noah, en dos días más** ‒suspiro yo, sin dejar de pasar trazos con el pincel.

‒ **¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no suenes como mi madre?** ‒pregunta Puck, rascándose el mohicano.

‒**Tal vez, seguir sacando el balance del mes…** ‒digo algo ofuscada, y bajo la mano para volver a mezclar un poco de pintura. Entonces Puck se despega de la pared, y se saca la camiseta, mostrando su torso marcado. Miro de reojo, y mi rostro no muestra expresión alguna.

‒**Píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas, Quinn** ‒dice Puck, haciéndome reír.

‒**Eres un idiota** ‒digo entre risas, pasando el pincel por su rostro, manchándolo.

‒**Tú también lo eres** ‒dice riendo y limpiándose el rostro, para ponerse la camiseta nuevamente.

Sigo trabajando en la pintura, y Puck vuelve a sentarse frente al portátil, cerca de mí.

‒**Y… ¿has sabido de Rachel?** ‒pregunta él en un tono medio persuasivo, mientras se pone los anteojos para lectura.

‒**Uh… no** ‒miento. Aunque con Puck no me servía.

‒**Entonces, ¿no han vuelto a acostarse, verdad?** ‒pregunta él.

‒**El lunes, el lunes nos acostamos, Puck, cuando vino aquí** ‒digo, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Es difícil mentirle a Noah, cuando llevamos más de trece años de conocernos y tenemos una hija en común. Puck es la única persona que sabe de lo mío con Rachel.

‒**Entonces no se ha decidido…**

‒**Ya, basta, Noah** ‒digo en un tono de frustración, algo cabreada. Dejo el pincel sobre el mezclador y suspiro, mientras me miro las manos y camino hacia atrás para sentarme frente a Puck, que me mira con una mueca en los labios‒ **Ella no se decidirá, porque tiene una familia. Ella prefiere que seamos amantes, que seamos amigas. No sé si es que no seré suficiente, o qué diablos, pero ya sé que ella no piensa en decidirse. Nunca lo hará. Y es tan cansador, Dios mío…** ‒suspiro, cerrando los ojos y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos, apoyando mis codos en las piernas‒ **Saber que simplemente no le pertenezco pero sentirme atada a ella al fin y al cabo.**

Puck permanece mirándome en silencio, con una expresión de lástima.

_I have loved you for many years  
>Maybe I am just not enough<br>You've made me realize my deepest fear  
>By lying and tearing us up…<em>

‒**No es tu culpa, Quinn** ‒dice, levantándose de la silla y dejando el portátil a un lado para abrazarme por atrás.

‒**Tengo miedo de que el tiempo se nos acabe, y no poder tenerla para mí, Puck.**

Puck prefiere no decir nada. Mi amigo no es muy acertado con las palabras, así que cuando nos encontramos en momentos así, solo guarda silencio, y pone su hombro.

Tal vez yo sí tengo razón, y Rachel está a contratiempo.

_But when you call me baby,_

_I know I'm not the only one…_

* * *

><p>He pasado ya dos semanas sin ver a Rachel. No hay ni luces ni rastro de ella, en el taller o en mi cama. Nunca hemos pasado más de una semana sin vernos.<p>

Hay algo muy raro en todo esto. Es como presentir un tsunami.

He llenado su bandeja de entrada de mensajes de texto, he dejado llamadas perdidas, y mensajes de voz. Rachel solo no aparece, y mis sábanas comienzan a extrañarla.

Todo en mí la extraña. Mi boca la pide, mis manos imploran, mi cuerpo me suplica. Necesito a Rachel, me hace falta, pero no aparece.

La alarma del despertador suena a las ocho de la mañana, pero yo estoy despierta desde hace más de veinte minutos, mirando al techo, sola, en mi cama. Estiro la mano para apagar la alarma. Mi cabeza me agradece, aliviada. La cruda me ha dado un dolor de cabeza horrible esta mañana; el día de ayer no tuve mejor idea que ponerme a beber junto a Puck hasta no tener idea de qué diablos era lo que hacía. Presumo que Puck me trajo hasta mi habitación, porque no recuerdo haber llegado por mí misma hasta aquí. De hecho, estoy con la musculosa que traía puesta el día de ayer, y con los mismos shorts de mezclilla. Mi blusa a cuadros está a un lado mío, en la cama.

Me giro hacia al lado derecho, y miro a mi gato de cabellos dorados, _Posas_, que descansa encima de mi escritorio. Todo sería mejor si me despertara con Rachel a mi lado cada mañana.

Salgo de la cama, y al mismo tiempo, mi gato salta del escritorio a la cama, y de esta al suelo, resbalando un poco, y me persigue mientras camino hacia el baño.

‒_**Posas**_**, no puedes entrar aquí** ‒rezongo, y lo empujo suavemente con el pie, para cerrar la puerta y mirarme al espejo. Lavo mi rostro y me vuelvo a mirar, mientras me seco. Mi expresión es de cansancio y un dejo de tristeza. Definitivamente sería más feliz si despertara junto a Rachel.

Abro la puerta, y puedo ver que mi gato me espera sentado afuera, mirando fijamente hacia arriba, buscando mi mirada también. Sonrío cuando maúlla, y emprendo el camino escaleras abajo, para tomar algo para desayunar antes de ponerme a trabajar en los nuevos pedidos. _Posas_ me sigue, pasando entremedio de mis piernas de vez en cuando.

Me sirvo cereales y leche, y después echo la comida de _Posas_ en su plato. Ambos desayunamos tranquilamente, yo sentada en el sillón y él aún lado de éste.

De pronto, nuestra tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por un toque del timbre.

‒**Ay, no** ‒rezongo, y Posas maúlla, pero sigue comiendo de su plato con alevosía.

Me levanto, estirándome.

Abro la puerta, y entonces me doy cuenta de que está Rachel en la entrada.

‒**Quinn…**

‒**Rachel, ¿qué diablos…? No te he podido ubicar por semanas** ‒digo, abriendo la puerta para que entre‒ **¿Dónde has estado?**

‒**He… tenido unos problemas, tengo que decirte un par de cosas** ‒dice, en un tono nervioso, entrando. Se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios‒ **Hueles a alcohol, ¿has estado bebiendo?**

‒**Sí **‒suspiro mientras la sigo hasta el sillón‒ **anoche…**

‒**No me digas. ¿Es por… por mí?** ‒pregunta algo insegura cuando amabas nos sentamos en el sillón.

‒**Te he buscado por semanas** ‒murmuro, mirando mis pies.

‒**Yo… yo de verdad lo siento, Quinn ‒**dice ella, acariciando mi mentón‒ Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

‒**Me las podrías haber contado antes…**

‒**Son importantes, Quinn, no creo que sean buenas noticias.**

Alzo una ceja, mirándola interrogante.

‒ **¿Qué tan malas son?** ‒pregunto yo.

‒**Creo que muy malas, es que… Sam, lo han transferido a otra ciudad, y…**

‒ **¿No es cerca? Puedo ir a verte muy seguido, yo sé que puedo…**

‒**Quinn, es en Los Ángeles** ‒susurra, mirándome con ojos húmedos, y mi respiración se detiene por unos segundos.

‒ **¿Qué?** ‒pregunto, sin poder creérmelo‒ **Pero, Rachel, eso es al otro lado de la ciudad…**

‒**Ya lo sé Quinn…**

‒ **¿Irás con él?**

‒**No puedo dejarlo solo, no puedo dejar a los niños…**

‒ **¿Ya le dijiste que sí?**

‒**Sí…** ‒dice Rachel, cerrando los ojos, con dolor. No sé si con el mismo dolor que el que siento yo.

Me quedo en silencio, mirándola. Comienzo a sentirme horrible, no podía sentirme peor.

‒**Rachel, eso es a kilómetros y kilómetros de aquí, yo no…** ‒trato de no ponerme a llorar, pero las lágrimas me pueden‒ **Yo no puedo vivir a tantos kilómetros de ti…**

‒**Ya lo sé** ‒dice Rachel con la voz distorsionada por el incipiente llanto que nos envuelve a ambas‒ **Yo tampoco puedo, Quinn, yo te amo…**

‒**Pero te irás de todas formas…** ‒susurro mientras intento controlar mis lágrimas, sin éxito. Me levanto, y camino hasta la puerta que da al patio.

‒**No es como si lo quisiera** ‒dice, levantándose y mirándome, acercándose a mí.

Me quedo sin palabras, me quedo en silencio por mucho rato, y Rachel comienza a desesperarse.

‒**Por favor, por favor di algo, Quinn** ‒masculla, tomando mi rostro, besándome nuevamente, para pegar su frente a la mía‒ **Por favor dime algo…**

‒**Te amo** ‒digo, sobre sus labios, y comenzamos un beso apasionado, al mismo tiempo lleno de dolor.

La forma en que nos tocamos, desesperadas, buscando lo que por semanas no habíamos tenido, nos lleva a despojarnos de nuestras ropas rápidamente quedando en ropa interior.

Caminamos mientras nos besamos, hasta el taller en donde trabajo, y nos detenemos al topar con la desvencijada mesa de madera.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, seguimos sintiendo la aprensión en nuestros corazones pero logramos olvidarnos de aquello, y nos centramos en ambas, en nuestros cuerpos abrazados, por la manera en que calzan juntos perfectamente.

Levanto a Rachel por los muslos y la logro subir a la mesa, quitando las cosas que nos impiden estar tan cómodas como queremos.

Tan pronto como puedo, dejo a Rachel sin su ropa interior, y me dedico a acariciarla y besarla justo donde lo desea.

Mi mano derecha baja hasta su centro húmedo, y me quedo ahí un buen rato disfrutando de su calidez, mientras beso sus pechos suavemente y me detengo en uno de sus pezones. Rachel me pide más, y entonces obedezco a sus órdenes, entrando en ella con mis dedos, provocándole el mayor placer concedido. Se aferra a mí, e introduce sus manos en mis bragas para armarme un lío de sensaciones al sentir que nos conectamos.

Con el paso de los minutos, y mientras más besos nos concedemos, siento que pierdo parte de mi conciencia, y caigo encima de ella cuando llego al éxtasis.

‒**Quinn…** ‒susurra Rachel, en mi oído.

‒ **¿Mmm?** ‒rezongo.

‒**Deberíamos ir a tu habitación** ‒susurra ella.

‒ **¿Y los niños?**

‒**Con mis padres.**

Nos levantamos para coger nuestra ropa, y volvemos a la casa para subir a mi habitación.

Pierdo la cuenta de cuantas veces hacemos el amor, lo único que sé es que lo hacemos hasta quedarnos dormidas, abrazadas como si fuéramos una sola.

Al despertar, ya comienza a ponerse el sol. Las horas se nos fueron rápidamente.

‒**Rachel** ‒susurro, un poco preocupada. Rachel suele tener el sueño pesado, lo sé por las veces en que con las chicas del club glee hicimos pijamadas en la secundaria‒ **Rachel, ¿estás despierta?**

Nuestros cuerpos están prácticamente pegados el uno con el otro, nuestras manos están entrelazadas, y mi pecho está contra su espalda.

Muy lentamente, Rachel se gira para quedar con su cabeza justo bajo mi mentón; su respiración es lenta y profunda, y poco a poco comienza a despertarse.

‒ **¿Rachel?** ‒le llamo otra vez.

‒**No quiero despertar nunca** ‒rezonga en un murmullo‒ **No quiero despertar si no estoy contigo.**

‒**Ahora lo estás** ‒digo.

Oh, mierda. Por fin puedo decir que Rachel de verdad siente lo mismo que yo.

‒ **¿Es tarde, no es así? **‒pregunta ella, sin quitar su cabeza de mi pecho.

‒**Lo es. Ya son las cinco y media, amor** ‒respondo, acariciando su pelo‒ **¿Te irás pronto?**

‒**No tan rápido **‒dice, moviéndose un poco‒ **me gusta sentir como late tu corazón.**

Me quedo muda al escuchar sus palabras.

‒**Va lento, Quinn. Como las semanas que pasaré sin ti** ‒susurra, y cierro los ojos, tratando de contener el llanto.

_Not really sure how to feel about it__  
><em>_Something in the way you move__ …_

Después de unos segundos, vuelvo a hablar.

‒ **¿Cuándo se irán?** ‒pregunto, arrepintiéndome de haber hecho esa pregunta al mismo tiempo.

‒**En tres días, Quinn** ‒responde.

Todo es demasiado real como para aceptarlo.

‒**No puedo creerlo** ‒susurro, rompiendo a llorar.

Rachel quita su rostro de mi pecho, para mirarme e intentar tranquilizarme, con besos en los labios, y caricias en mi pelo.

‒**Yo solo…** ‒digo, ahogada por el llanto‒ **yo solo quiero estar así contigo para siempre.**

‒**Yo también quiero estar así, Quinn** ‒dice ella, cerrando los ojos‒ **para siempre.**

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
><em>_And it takes me all the way__  
><em>_I want you to stay…_

Por lo menos un último deseo es concedido… he despertado con ella a mi lado, al menos una vez en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Exactamente tres días después, estoy cogiendo el primer autobús que pasa cerca de mi casa, y pasa también por casa de Rachel.<p>

Se supone que me iré a despedir, pero en un momento de arrebato, se me ocurre otra cosa. Ir a detenerla.

Ir a decirle que por favor se quede en Nueva York, que se quede conmigo, que cuidemos a sus hijos juntas, que puede seguir con su carrera en Broadway. Que puede seguir despertándose cada tarde, cada mañana, cada noche, cuando ella quiera; junto a mí.

_Friends should sleep in other beds__  
><em>_And friends should kiss me like you do_

_Sorbeteo un poco con la nariz. Ya vamos a mitad de camino para llegar al aeropuerto. _

_Ni Sam ni Thomas se han dado cuenta de que estoy llorando silenciosamente. Amy va dormida profundamente en su silla, y Thomas va muy concentrado intentando leer el cuento que mis padres le han traído la última vez que nos visitaron._

_Al rascarme uno de mis ojos, Sam recién se da cuenta, pero no está ni cerca._

‒ _**¿Estás bien, cariño?**__‒__dice Sam, frunciendo el entrecejo, girando un poco la cabeza, y me acaricia la mejilla._

‒_**Sí, estoy bien, es solo que las flores del patio de la señora Adams me han dado alergia de nuevo **__‒__digo, acomodándome en el asiento y sacando pañuelitos desechables de la guantera del copiloto._

‒_**Bueno, ya no volverá a ocurrir eso **__‒__dice él, con una sonrisa sincera y un tanto juguetona__‒ __**Por un segundo creí que llorabas, ¿sabes que todo seguirá igual que antes, verdad, Rach?**_

‒_**Claro que sí, Sam **__‒__digo, intentando sonreírle._

_Pero supe desde el momento en que me dijo todo esto, que nada volvería a ser como era antes._

_And I know that there's a limit to everything__  
><em>_But my friends won't love me like you__  
><em>

Cuando el conductor cierra la puerta del autobús detrás de mí, emprendo una carrera a muerte a casa de Rachel. Paso por el jardín, piso sin querer algunas flores, y me detengo frente a la puerta, para tocar el timbre.

Una.

Dos.

Tres, hasta cuatro, cinco veces. Nadie abre la puerta.

‒ **¡Rachel!** ‒exclamo, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de su barrio‒ **¡Rachel, abre la puerta!** ‒grito nuevamente.

Golpeo tantas veces la puerta con mi mano que esta se cansa, y mis nudillos quedan rojos.

‒ **¡Rachel, por favor, abre la puerta! **‒grito, perdiendo la paciencia.

‒**Disculpe, ¿usted quién es?** ‒pregunta una señora entrando en edad senil, que me habla desde el otro jardín, algo alarmada.

‒**Quinn Fabray, soy una amiga de los Evans, ¿no sabe si es que aún no se van o algo así?** ‒pregunto girándome, agitada.

‒**Oh, cariño, los Evans ya se han ido** ‒dice, en un tono compasivo.

‒ **¿Cómo? ‒**pregunto, angustiada.

‒**Los Evans se fueron, hace unos diez minutos, más o menos** ‒responde ella, en el mismo tono de antes.

Siento que se me va la vida en un suspiro.

‒ **¿Bromea? **‒pregunto, cerrando los ojos.

‒ **¿Bromear, yo? Querida, pero si hasta me han dejado a cargo el jardín hasta que lleguen los nuevos propietarios** ‒dice, con una sonrisa tan compasiva como su tono.

‒**Demonios **‒susurro‒ **Gracias **‒le digo a la señora, con la cabeza gacha.

Lo único que puedo hacer es detenerme en los escalones que están antes de la puerta de la antigua casa de Rachel, y romper en un llanto silencioso.

‒**Te perdí** ‒ murmuro, mirándome los pies‒ **Te perdí demasiado rápido, Rach.**

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

_No, my friends won't love me like you__  
><em>_Oh, my friends will never love me like you…_


	2. Breathe Me

**Hoolaaa :) **

**Estuve leyendo los reviews que me dejaron, mis queridos lectores, y al ver que insistían en que continuara, no me pude resistir, y bueno, aquí hay un segundo capítulo. Son tres capítulos en total, así que prometo uno más, el cual será el último :D**

**Dejo explícito que este capítulo solo es narrado por Quinn, y lo hice mas o menos para explicar la relación que llevaban con Rachel, detalles y momentos importantes, como el primer beso, etc... puede que muchas de estas cosas acaben transformándose en un cliché de los fanfics faberry, pero recuerden que yo tenía planeado un one-shot jajaj xD (también muestro un poco la relación de amistad que tienen con Puck, y claro, el gato de Quinn, que le da un toque de ternura a la historia lol)**

**Y, nuevamente, está inspirado en tres nuevas canciones:**

**Sunburn - Ed Sheeran**

**Wild World - Cat Stevens**

**Breathe Me - Sia**

**Recomiendo que escuchen el mix en 8 tracks que hice para esta historia, aquí les dejaré el link:**

**8 tracks ironiclaughs/soundtrack-friends-a-faberry-fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Solo la historia me pertenece, los nombres de los personajes le corresponden a Ryan Murphy y la FOX.<strong>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Breathe Me<strong>

Me paso las siguientes dos horas llamando a Rachel, pero esta no contesta.

Prácticamente dejo un río de lágrimas en el patio de Rachel, pues aún no me muevo de los escalones. Envío mensajes, hago de todo para que logre contestarme, pero no lo hace.

‒**Por favor **‒susurro. Pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos, apoyando mis codos en mis muslos, e intento calmarme. En ese momento, mi móvil suena, y levanto la cabeza, esperanzada, pero me desilusiono al ver el nombre de Puck en la pantalla. Sorbeteo, e intento calmarme para contestarle‒ **¿Noah?**

‒**Quinn, ¿Dónde diablos estás? Estoy afuera de tu casa y nadie me abre, ¿olvidaste que tenemos que ir a entregar los pedidos?** ‒pregunta él, en un tono medio desorientado. Era el tono que usaba cuando estaba estresado.

‒**Diablos, lo olvidé** ‒digo, con voz temblorosa.

‒ **¿Pero ya los terminaste?**

‒**Por supuesto, Noah** ‒respondo, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

‒ **¿Estás bien?** ‒pregunta, esta vez, preocupado‒ Suenas como si estuvieras llorando.

‒**Es que… no es nada, Puck.**

‒**No, no puede no ser nada, mujer, ¿dónde estás?**

Me quedo callada, pero vuelvo a sollozar.

‒**Pero qué demonios, Quinn, contéstame, me estás preocupando, ¿dónde mierda estás? ****‒****exclama él, perdiendo la paciencia.**

‒**Estoy en casa de Rachel, Puck, estoy en su casa, y… y ya se han ido… ****‒****rompo en un llanto desesperado.**

‒**Otra vez la burra al trigo, por Dios, Quinn… ****‒****murmura, aún impaciente****‒**** Quédate ahí, no te muevas, nena, iré por ti en este mismo instante, pero por favor, deja de llorar…**

‒**No puedo, Noah, se ha ido y la perdí…**

‒**Aún no pierdes nada, Quinn, solo quédate ahí, te iré a buscar** ‒dice él, rápidamente, y corta la llamada.

Tiro al césped mi teléfono, y vuelvo a la posición en la que estaba antes. Ya hasta comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza de tanto llorar.

La señora de la casa contigua vuelve a aparecer, y se da la molestia de caminar hasta donde estoy yo, para sentarse con un poco de dificultad a mi lado.

‒ **¿La querías?** ‒me pregunta de pronto, y levanto mi cabeza para mirarla‒ **Aún la quieres, ¿no? A Rachel… ****‒**asiento con la cabeza, y miro a mis pies. Ella suspira, y mira al césped, alzando una ceja‒ **Sabes, cuando Richard, mi esposo que ya falleció, me pidió que no casáramos, yo estaba en Inglaterra, a muchos más kilómetros de aquí** ‒levanto la mirada, para observarla‒ **Mis padres no aprobaban nuestra relación, nunca lo hicieron, pero Richard nunca los escuchó, él siempre dijo que era a mí a quien quería, aunque todo el mundo se opusiera, él no cambiaría de opinión. Richard tomó un avión, y llegó a mi apartamento con un ramo de flores y una piña** ‒dice esto con una risita‒ **Nosotros nos conocimos en un verano, y justo ese día llevaba mi pelo alborotado, tomado en un moño que hacía que mi pelo se viera como las hojas de una piña, algo que le causó mucha gracia y ternura también, es… una metáfora que le parecía muy adecuada a los veinte años. En fin, el punto es, que a Richard no lo detuvo nada, ni los kilómetros que nos separaban para amarme.**

‒**Yo amo a Rachel más que a mi propia vida** ‒murmuro, mirándola.

‒**Entonces demuéstraselo. No sé cómo será su historia, ni nada, pero lucha por ella. Sam es un buen chico, y la quiere, a ella y a sus hijos, pero seguro no la quiere tanto como tú a ella. Ve por ella, Quinn ****‒****dice la señora, alentándome.**

En ese momento, la camioneta blanca y un poco abollada de mi amigo aparece por el lado izquierdo de la calle, y de ésta se baja Puck, algo alborotado.

‒ **¡Quinn!** ‒exclama, corriendo hacia donde estamos‒ **Hola **‒dice, mirando a la señora‒ **¿Estás bien?**

‒**Ahora está mejor, ya se calmó, hace poco parecía un bebé llorón** ‒señala la señora, levantándose con la misma dificultad con la que se sentó, y río al escuchar lo último que dice.

‒**Quinn…** ‒murmura Puck, y al levantarme me abraza con fuerza, y me siento acogida.

‒**Deberías ayudarla, ella de verdad quiere a Rachel** ‒dice ella, haciéndose a un lado.

‒**Sí, ya lo sé, está loca de amor** ‒dice mi amigo, abrazándome de lado**‒**** Pero primero tenemos que ir a hacer las entregas, Q, ya sé que podemos hacer.**

Asiento con la cabeza, y me despido de la vecina de Rachel con un abrazo.

‒**Gracias, señora…**

‒**Adams** ‒dice ella, y me deja con una sonrisa.

‒**Vamos, Quinn, se nos hace tarde** ‒dice Puck‒ **Adiós, señora Adams, y gracias… por lo que sea que haya hecho** ‒murmura, tomando su mano para despedirse.

Caminamos hasta la camioneta, y cuando Puck enciende el motor, la señora Adams se acerca a la acera, para volver a despedirse.

‒**Adiós, chicos, espero que les vaya bien** ‒exclama desde ahí mismo.

‒**Adiós **‒exclamamos nosotros.

Noah emprende el camino hacia mi casa, para ir a buscar los pedidos.

‒**Tenemos que hacer algo, Quinn** ‒dice Puck, cuando estamos cargando la camioneta‒ **No puedes quedarte así nada más, no tienes nada que perder.**

‒ **¿Y cómo crees que voy a detenerla si ya está arriba del avión?** ‒pregunto, sin esperanza alguna.

‒**Tal vez no la puedes detener, pero sí podemos ir a Los Ángeles** ‒dice él, sonriendo.

‒**Noah, no tengo dinero suficiente como para darme ese lujo…**

‒ **¿Y para qué diablos crees que está **_**Betsy**_**?** ‒cuestiona Puck, casi ofendido, señalando a su camioneta**‒ Tal vez nos tardaremos días, pero llegaremos, Quinn, yo sé que vamos a llegar.**

Suspiro, un poco cansada, pero al mismo tiempo agradecida por tener el mejor amigo del mundo.

‒**Cuando te lo propones, no eres tan idiota** ‒digo, ladeando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa sincera.

‒**Por lo menos se me ocurren más ideas que a ti** ‒dice de manera altanera.

‒**Sí, por eso es que te quiero** ‒digo, abrazándolo por segunda vez en el día, y mi amigo me levanta del suelo.

‒**Vamos, trae un poco de ropa, tenemos que hacer un viaje largo** ‒dice, bajándome, y de inmediato corro hacia adentro de la casa, en busca de mi bolso.

Echo mis cosas personales, dinero, y un poco de ropa, y cuando salgo de casa después de tomar mis llaves y cerrar el taller, me encuentro con _Posas_, que me mira con las pupilas dilatadas, medio asustado al ver que me voy y lo dejo solo, de inmediato se pone a pasear entremedio de mis piernas, pidiendo atención.

‒**Ay, bebé** ‒digo, dejando mi bolso a un lado‒ **No te puedo dejar solo** ‒susurro, acariciándole la pequeña cabeza, y _Posas _se retuerce regodeándose al sentir que le hago cariño detrás de las orejas.

‒ **¡Vamos, Q, no tenemos mucho tiempo! **‒exclama Puck, apoyado en su camioneta.

‒**Qué diablos** ‒susurro, levantando mi bolso y a _Posas_ al mismo tiempo‒ **Irá con nosotros** ‒digo, caminando hacia la acera, para cerrar la reja. Mi gato maúlla para Noah al escucharme. Puck suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y me quita mi bolso.

‒**Está bien, pero si llega a mear a **_**Betsy**_**, lo dejaremos en pleno desierto ****‒****dice, secamente.**

‒ **¡Noah!** ‒exclamo con el entrecejo fruncido. Puck levanta las manos haciendo como que no me escucha, y se da la vuelta para dejar mi bolso en la parte trasera y así subirse al asiento del piloto. Subo a la camioneta con Posas en mis brazos, y cierro la puerta, para dejar a mi gato en el asiento trasero. Éste se estira por un largo momento y luego se recuesta en el asiento con la cabeza entre sus patitas.

Luego de pasar a hacer las entregas, con Puck y Posas ‒y Betsy, claro‒ nos decidimos a ir a Los Ángeles aunque nos pasemos por lo menos unos cuatro días viajando. Parece ser que será una nueva aventura, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>La primera vez que con Rachel nos besamos, no fue hace dos años como creen. Fue hace diez. Si bien el drama comenzó cuando teníamos veintiséis años las dos, ya había pasado tal vez, algo de agua bajo el puente.<em>

_Esta primera vez, ocurrió en la última fiesta del club glee como estudiantes del McKinley. _

_El día después de la graduación, y antes de que Rachel partiera a Nueva York._

_Probablemente nadie se acuerda ahora de esto, porque, todos estábamos muy ebrios __‒__incluso Kurt__‒__ pero Rachel y yo no nos olvidamos de eso jamás, y de aquello estamos hasta el día de hoy muy conscientes._

_El reloj marcaba pasada la medianoche, y, como siempre, en casa de Puck había una fiesta muy encendida, esta vez exclusivamente para el ex-coro. Vasos vacíos por el suelo, Mercedes, Sugar y Tina riendo desencajadas por las tonterías que decía Artie, Mike y Sam "bailando", Santana y Brittany besándose exageradamente, Puck y Finn compitiendo por quién derribaba primero el brazo del otro tan solo con la mano, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel cantando canciones de Broadway, y yo… pues bueno, yo estaba en un rincón sentada en la escalera con mi vaso medio lleno, mirando a todos con una sonrisa. _

_Cuando de pronto, __‒__esto sí que no recuerdo como pasó__‒__ a alguien se le ocurrió la gran idea medio tortuosa del juego de la botella. Ya llega a ser cliché todo ese asuntito, pero así fue como pasó._

_Después de toparnos con todas las combinaciones posibles __‒__de verdad, como me gustaría recordarle a Puck el momento íntimo que compartió con Finn__‒ llegamos a la última. Rachel y yo._

_El beso no pudo ser más perfecto, porque además de que todos lo pedían ‒es que por favor, en algún momento fuimos enemigas a muerte‒._

_Cuando la botella se detuvo frente a ambas, no quedó de otra que acercarnos medio gateando. Rachel soltó una risa nerviosa, y me señaló con un dedo, haciéndome una seña para que me acercara. _

_Rachel y yo parecimos despertar en el momento en que nuestros labios chocaron suavemente. _

Whenever it was painful  
>whenever I was away<br>I'd miss you  
>and I miss you<p>

_Y cielos, aún éramos adolescentes, lo que hizo que en nuestros estómagos se armara todo un lío. El beso duró más de lo esperado, pero los chicos no alentaron a que siguiéramos, hasta que Finn, entre risas, se llevó a una Rachel con mejillas ruborizadas y mirada extraviada._

‒_**Vamos, amor, dejen de hacer eso, antes de que tenga que pensar en el cartero **__‒dijo Finn, arrastrando las palabras, y todos estallaron en risas, hasta yo, que volvía a mi posición anterior._

_Fue electrizante. Tanto, que no lo olvidamos._

_Luego de eso, no recuerdo nada más, solo que a la mañana siguiente desperté con Sugar a mi lado, ella solo en sostén, y yo con mi brazo debajo de ella, acalambrado._

‒_**Oh, no…**__‒__murmuré aterrada al verme en aquella situación, y a la sala de Puck patas arriba. Por lo menos estábamos tapadas con una manta…_

_Y luego de que me despegué de ella, me fije en que solo estaba despierta yo, y, claro, Rachel, que estaba sentada en el piso con su espalda recargada en uno de los muros, me devolvió la mirada. Tenía el pelo alborotado, y estaba solo a unos dos metros de mí._

‒ _**¿Sugar besa bien?**__‒preguntó ella, sin dejar de sostener mi mirada._

‒_**Ah… no lo sé. Estaba muy borracha como para recordar algo hoy **__‒respondí._

‒_**Pero la besaste, yo sí lo recuerdo**__ ‒murmuró, con una sonrisa medio burlona._

‒_**Cielos…**_

‒ _**¿Recuerdas que nos besamos, verdad?**_

_La observé detenidamente._

‒_**Sí **__‒respondí._

‒ _**¿Cómo beso yo?**__ ‒preguntó ella, con los ojos más abiertos de lo común._

_Yo, que tenía la boca entreabierta, la cerré con fuerza y miré a la nada. Porque… bueno, los labios de Rachel eran ‒son‒ suaves y deliciosos, y aunque la hubiese besado por una sola vez, habría dicho que son adictivos. Si tuviera otra oportunidad… Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, sin creer que todo eso se repetiría unos meses después._

‒_**Besas… muy bien**__ ‒dije, en un tono algo desorientado, pero de manera honesta. Le sonreí, con mi sonrisa de idiota, mi sonrisa de "quiero más, enserio"._

_Las mejillas de Rachel se tornaron de un tono rosa muy fuerte, pero no desvió la mirada de mis ojos._

* * *

><p>Nuestra primera parada es en un restaurant a la orilla de la carretera. Ya es casi la hora de la cena, y Puck no deja de quejarse de que sus tripas suenan como cañería.<p>

‒**Oh, cielos** ‒suspira, cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento del restaurant**‒ Hace mucho que no manejaba por tanto tiempo.**

‒**Te dije que nos podíamos turnar** ‒rezongo, mientras me estiro con los brazos hacia abajo.

‒**Oh, sí, claro. ¿Qué tal si Rachel te envía mensajitos mientras manejas y luego todos tenemos que tomar clases con Artie, de cómo subir una rampa muy empinada, eh?** ‒dice Puck, alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

‒**Oh, Noah, tus comentarios son tan apropiados** ‒digo, en el mismo tono que él usó.

‒**Estoy velando por tu seguridad, mujer, debes llegar con todas tus partes a nuestro destino** ‒rezonga él, mientras quita las llaves del contacto, y abre la puerta. Yo me vuelvo a estirar y pongo mi antebrazo derecho sobre mi vista‒ **Vamos, ¿que acaso no bajas?**

‒**Sí, sí, ya voy** ‒digo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. _Posas_ está en una posición difícil de reconocer, como si estuviera en modo de ataque, pero con los cerrados. Puck aplaude una sola vez, asustando a _Posas, _que abre los ojos desmedidamente, con las pupilas dilatadas_._

‒**Vamos, amigo, tal vez también obtengas algo** ‒dice, bajándose de la camioneta, y esperando a que mi gato baje también. El felino salta del asiento trasero hasta el asiento del piloto, y luego salta también al suelo de pequeñas piedras.

Observo la situación con una sonrisa que refleja ternura, y bajo de la camioneta, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Puck aparece por el lado izquierdo, con Posas a un lado de él.

‒**Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Noah** ‒le digo mirándole a los ojos, seriamente. Puck me dedica una sonrisa sincera.

‒**Lo sé** ‒su sonrisa cambia a una un tanto altanera, pero abre los brazos esperando un abrazo de mi parte, y obedezco, no por un deber, si no porque nuestro cariño fraternal es verdadero y mutuo.

‒**Mhm, pero aún eres un idiota** ‒digo entre sus brazos, y Puck gruñe‒ **Un idiota genial**.

Caminamos hacia las mesas que se encuentran afuera del restaurant, con Posas siguiéndonos. De inmediato aparece una mujer de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años. Noah parece un poco excitado… Dios, él y sus extraños fetiches.

‒**Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Margot, ¿qué desean ordenar?** ‒dice, entregándonos dos cartas, y sonriéndonos, Puck devolviéndole una sonrisa seductora, y luego ojeando la carta del menú.

‒**Yo… quiero las papas con carne de vacuno, una coca-cola y… tu número telefónico** ‒murmura Noah alzando una ceja, y yo río por la nariz, cubriéndome con la carta.

‒**Oh, eres tan dulce, pero estoy casada** ‒dice Margot, con una sonrisa encantadora, y Puck hace una mueca con la boca y arruga la nariz‒ **¿Y usted señorita?**

‒**Yo, el menú vegetariano, un jugo natural y… ¿tienes un tarro de atún?** ‒pregunto, mirándola.

‒ **¿Dejaste de ser vegetariana?** ‒pregunta Puck, desconcertado, pero entonces le pateo levemente por debajo de la mesa, recordándole que tengo a Posas entremedio de las piernas‒** Ah, cielos, verdad que lo dejaste hace un mes… **‒dice Puck, fingiendo normalidad.

‒**Claro que tengo** ‒dice Margot, alzando una ceja‒ **Vuelvo enseguida.**

‒**Gracias **‒digo yo, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

‒**Pamplinas **‒murmura Puck, al ver cómo se va, sin dejar de mirar su espalda baja.

‒ **¡Noah!** ‒exclamo.

‒ **¡¿Qué?!**

‒**Podría ser tu madre…** ‒digo, con una mueca de disgusto**‒ ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si siguieras acostándote con Shelby?**

‒ **¿Qué?**

‒**Beth tendría una familia muy extraña. Rachel sería su hermanastra, y tú serías el padrastro de Rachel. Lo que me haría algo así como una madrastra indirecta de Rachel, y esto no sería más que algo así como un complejo de Edipo, muy, muy retorcido** ‒mascullo, en una clara muestra de disgusto.

‒**Dios, deberíamos escribir una telenovela** ‒susurra Puck, medio desorientado‒ **Es como **_**Cien Años de Soledad.**_

‒ **¿Ya ves qué tan retorcido es?** ‒le pregunto, inclinándome un poco sobre la mesa.

‒**Aún así prefiero a las maduras** ‒masculla él.

‒**Iugh** ‒me quejo yo.

* * *

><p><em>Luego, la segunda vez que nuestros labios se encontraron, fue unos meses después de que ella y Finn terminaran por última vez. Después de la fallida boda de el señor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury, y que tuviera ese revolcón muy alcoholizado con Santana.<em>

_Cuando decidí cambiarme de carrera y transferirme con muy buenas notas a Columbia._

‒ _**¿Una cerveza, Rachel?**__ ‒dije, abriendo el mini-cooler que tenía en mi habitación del campus._

‒_**Eh… está bien**__ ‒dijo Rachel, que se acomodaba en el sofá cama que se hallaba a un lado de mi escritorio._

‒_**Aquí ‒**__dije, con un vaso servido con cerveza, entregándoselo._

‒_**Gracias **__‒dijo ella, recibiendo el vaso, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos._

‒_**Entonces… dime, no estás aquí solo porque sí, ¿verdad? **__‒dije, con una sonrisa suspicaz._

‒_**Mmm… creo que no**__ ‒dijo ella, algo avergonzada._

‒_**Suéltalo, soy toda oídos.**_

‒_**Dormí con Finn**__ ‒dijo, haciendo una mueca con los labios‒ __**Dormí con Brody…**_

‒_**Oh, cielos…**_

‒_**Creí que estaba embarazada, y descubrí que Brody es gigoló**__ ‒dijo, aún más avergonzada de lo normal. Yo casi boté un poco de cerveza de mi boca, sorprendida._

‒_**Santa mierda…**__ ‒susurré, sorprendida._

‒_**Ya lo sé**__ ‒susurró ella‒ Mi vida amorosa es un caos._

‒_**Es incluso peor que la mía**__ ‒dije yo, alzando una ceja‒ __**Bueno, tu no diste a luz a una bebé, pero de todas formas es un poco caótica. ¿Por lo menos estuvieron bien los dos?**_

‒_**Brody estuvo bien **__‒dijo ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza, y de inmediato solté una risita._

‒_**Oh, por suerte no llegué a tercera base con Finn**__ ‒dije, risueña, y Rachel rió por la nariz, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y poniendo una sonrisa compasiva._

‒_**Yo a Finn lo quiero mucho, pero de verdad, en ese ámbito…**__ ‒Rachel tapó uno de sus ojos con su mano abierta._

‒_**Bueno, no todo en la vida es perfecto**__ ‒dije, con una sonrisa sincera‒ __**Yo apenas y recuerdo mi primera vez, Puck se encargó de emborracharme…**_

‒_**Mmm, pero, mejor no nos acordemos de eso **__‒dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia._

‒ _¡__**Eh! Lo había olvidado, tengo algo para ti desde hace tiempo, y no había podido entregártelo**__ ‒dije de pronto, levantándome del sillón, y caminando hasta la mesita de noche con cajón que tenía a un lado de mi cama._

_Ahí, estaba, en un rincón de mi cajón, con una etiqueta blanca amarrada, que decía "para Rachel"._

_Era bastante simple, la verdad, ni siquiera era oro, sino que una artesanía que encontré en New Heaven. Una simple cadena dorada, con una estrella igualmente dorada, que colgaba de ésta. Lo interesante de la estrella, es que esta se abría, y se podía colocar una foto adentro._

‒_**Ahí está**__ ‒dije, animada, y lo cogí en mi mano derecha, para cerrar el cajón con la mano izquierda._

‒ _**¿Qué es? **__‒pregunta ella, curiosa._

‒_**Oh, no creas que gasté dólares y más dólares en mi obsequio, es solo una artesanía que encontré en New Heaven e hizo que me recordara a ti **__‒dije, y le entregué la cadena, volviendo a sentarme a su lado._

_Rachel lo recibió, dejando su cerveza a un lado del sillón, y observó atentamente mi regalo. Lo tocó con un solo dedo, y volvió a admirarlo, con ojos brillantes._

‒_**Muchas gracias, Quinn… es… muy bonito**__ ‒dijo, con una voz un poco más profunda que de costumbre‒ __**Diablos, sí que es precioso…**_

‒_**Oh, no es nada realmente…**_

‒_**Sí lo es, Quinn, no te subestimes, es precioso**__ ‒señaló, tajante, y me miró a los ojos, con esos profundos y hermosos ojos chocolate que si no me habían enamorado desde el primer día en que la vi, probablemente me mantendrían despierta hasta el último día de mi vida._

_Nuestras miradas estaban tan conectadas que podría decir que Superman quedaba pequeño al lado de nosotras, con su vista de rayos X._

‒ _**¿Te gustaría ponérmela?**__ ‒dijo, de pronto, y al mismo tiempo mal interpreté su pregunta, arrepintiéndome al instante, cerrando los ojos y meneando rápidamente mi cabeza._

‒ _**¿Qué…? Ah, cielos…**__ ‒susurré para mí misma._

‒ _**¿Quinn? ¿No quieres?**__ ‒preguntó, confundida._

‒ _**¿Ah? Oh, claro, Rach, por supuesto**__ ‒dije, despertando de mi malentendido. Oh, chicos, el subconsciente nos traiciona siempre, no crean que todos somos de piedra._

_Rach se giró sobre sí misma en el sillón, quedando de espaldas a mí, y me tendió la cadena con la estrella dorada. Tomé todo su fino y sedoso cabello para dejarlo a un lado, sobre su hombro derecho, y con mucho cuidado desprendí el broche que unía los extremos de la cadena, para extenderla por el delgado cuello de Rachel, que lo único que hacía era llamar mi atención, y me daban ganas no solo de besarlo, sino también de morderlo un poco, y tal vez… Cerré mis ojos, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos "pecaminosos" como habría dicho mi abuela._

_Mientras mordía levemente mi labio, abroché los extremos de la cadena, y dejé el pelo de Rachel tal y como estaba antes._

‒_**Quinn…**__ ‒susurró Rachel. Podría jurar que aquello sonó más como un gemido._

‒ _**¿Rach?**__ ‒pregunté, algo embriagada por la situación._

‒_**Tú… ¿recuerdas nuestro beso en la última fiesta del club glee?**__ ‒preguntó, un poco atropelladamente, girándose para mirarme, un poco avergonzada._

‒_**Sí, sí me acuerdo **__‒dije, sin dudar. Y cielos, estábamos tan cerca que hasta podía respirar su exquisito aliento._

_Rachel deslizó lentamente su mirada desde mis ojos hasta mis labios, y con las mejillas aún más encendidas, intentó hablar sin que le temblase la voz._

‒_**Ya, porque…**__ ‒susurró, y entonces perdió el hilo de la conversación, o simplemente olvidó lo que diría, el punto es que devolvió su mirada hacia mis ojos, y besó mis labios. _

_Yo, obviamente, no me opuse. Porque no había nada más delicioso que sus labios, como había dicho antes. Profundicé un poco el beso, y cuando su lengua acarició delicadamente la mía, se me escapó un gemido desde la garganta. Pero eso solo hizo que el beso fuera aún más increíble, en cual ambas nos disputábamos el lugar de nuestras lenguas en la boca de la otra. Rachel gimió en el beso, y sus manos quedaron sobre mis piernas, justo cuando yo ponía mis manos sobre su cintura, y la empujaba muy despacio sobre el sillón, para quedarme sobre ella, y así besarnos más cómodamente. Y cuando mis juguetonas manos comenzaron a pasearse por su vientre, Rachel reaccionó, no bruscamente, pero sí se separó de mí y me observó un poco asustada._

‒_**Quinn, yo de verdad lo siento…**__ ‒susurró lo más rápido que pudo, bajo mi cuerpo._

‒_**No, no Rachel, no tienes que disculparte, eso ha sido genial**__ ‒dije, sin quitar mi cuerpo del de ella._

_Nos volvimos a besar con casi la misma intensidad, y casi llegaba a segunda base, cuando Rachel me detuvo por segunda vez, empujándome levemente, mientras se levantaba, hasta despegarse con dificultad de mis labios, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión casi de dolor en su rostro._

‒ _**¿Rach? **__‒pregunté, preocupada‒ __**¿Estás bien?**_

‒_**Sí, es solo que…**__ ‒no logró completar la frase, y abrió los ojos lentamente, aún con su mano apoyada sobre mi hombro._

‒ _**¿No te gustó?**__ ‒pregunté algo temerosa de su respuesta._

‒_**Quinn, tú besas muy bien, y de hecho… ha sido uno de los mejores besos que me han dado en mi vida**__ ‒dijo, un poco avergonzada‒ __**Yo solo… estoy muy confundida, Quinn…**_

‒_**Podemos hablar de…**__ ‒traté de hacer que se quedara, sin insistirle ni chantajearla._

‒_**No, Quinn, de verdad, necesito pensar…**__ ‒dijo, con una expresión que realmente mostraba confusión, y Rachel se levantó del asiento, tambaleando un poco, y la observé anhelante desde el sillón, con una expresión media tristona‒ __**Por favor, no hagas eso…**_

‒ _**¿Me dejarás sola? **__‒pregunté, levantando una ceja, pero Rachel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza en clara muestra de confusión. Sí que se merecía su momento a solas._

‒_**Quinn, de verdad, muchas gracias por tu obsequio, es hermoso y muestra lo dedicada que eres por otras personas, pero enserio, me tengo que ir **__‒dijo, muy rápidamente, caminando hacia la puerta, y yo la seguí hasta esta._

‒_**Siento incomodarte**__ ‒murmuré solo para ella._

‒_**No es eso. Estoy confundida, Quinn, solo deja que me tome unos días, y… tan solo…**__ ‒dijo Rachel, y luego de esas palabras jadeó‒ __**Adiós **__‒dijo, y me dejó un beso en labios, antes de irse._

* * *

><p>Horas después de volver a la carretera, Puck se detiene nuevamente, estacionándose esta vez solo a un lado del camino, en medio de la nada.<p>

‒ **¿Por qué paramos?** ‒pregunto, yo, un poco aturdida. Posas no ha vuelto a dormir, se queda jugando en el asiento trasero con la pelota de béisbol que Puck trae consigo. Al parecer mi gato está un poco agitado.

‒**Ah, es que sabía que tenía que pasar por el baño en el restaurant…** ‒rezonga él, medio avergonzado.

‒ **¡Noah!** ‒exclamo, algo avergonzada, también‒ **¿por qué no lo hiciste?**

‒**Pero es que cuando estábamos allá no tenía ganas…** ‒masculla, como si fuera un niñito.

‒**Ah, qué diablos** ‒musito

Puck abre la puerta del piloto, y es perseguido por Posas, que al parecer también tiene que "vaciar el tanque".

Suspiro, entornando los ojos, y prendo la radio, para ver si es que hay estaciones disponibles.

Solo por curiosidad, giro la cabeza, y me encuentro con Puck y Posas dándome la espalda.

‒**Iugh **‒me quejo, giro la cabeza nuevamente.

‒**Mea como macho, ¿qué acaso eres una niñita?** ‒dice Puck, sin moverse de su posición. Posas solo maúlla estruendosamente, y yo estallo en risas.

‒**Noah, los gatos no levantan la pata para orinar** ‒digo sin dejar de reír.

‒**Pero toda la vida creí que…** ‒Puck se detiene, antes de decir algo estúpido.

No dejo de reírme hasta que encuentro la que al parecer es la única estación disponible.

"_But if you wanna leave take good care,__  
><em>_hope you have a lot of nice things to wear,__  
><em>_but then a lot of nice things turn bad out there.__"_

Oh, claro, la única estación que hay, y toca la canción más adecuada…

‒**Qué mierda** ‒susurro, incrédula, apoyando mi brazo en el borde de la ventana, y tapando mis ojos con mi mano.

"_Oh baby baby it's a wild world,__  
><em>_it's hard to get by just upon a smile.__"_

Puck reaparece con Posas en sus brazos solo para dejarlo en el asiento trasero, y se acomoda mejor en el asiento, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

‒**Qué hay, Q** ‒dice, y antes de hacer contacto, se detiene al escuchar la canción, y me mira un poco enojado, al verme en la posición en la que sigo‒ **Bueno, ¿qué acaso eres emo o algo?** ‒dice, irascible.

‒**No, yo solo quería ver qué había en las estaciones…** ‒me quejo.

‒**Pero qué mierda, Fabray** ‒dice‒ **Esto solo te hará peor** ‒y corta la transmisión‒ **Vamos a poner algo de emoción** ‒dice, y abre la guantera para sacar uno de sus discos‒ **Los Rolling Stones, Q, de eso se trata.**

Me acomodo en el asiento, y río, cerrando los ojos y negando.

* * *

><p><em>Hubo más besos como ese en los siguientes años. No muy seguido, pero sí cada cierto tiempo. Íbamos y veníamos, esporádicamente, sin que nadie tuviera idea de nada, y luego Rachel comenzó a salir con Sam más o menos cuando teníamos veintidós. Después de un tiempo se halló embarazada de Thomas, y se hizo más larga la brecha entre ambas. <em>

_Pero luego de que tuviera a Amy, fue cuando se desató todo el drama. Con eso me refiero a que ahí fue cuando Rachel de verdad comenzó a engañar a Sam conmigo._

_La primera vez que nos acostamos._

_Cielos, de verdad demoramos años con todo esto. Y fue genial, porque hubo muchas veces en las que teníamos sesiones de besos y al no poder encontrar real comodidad, ambas quedábamos con las ganas. Y después yo acababa recurriendo a otras maneras de satisfacer mi necesidad. Rachel tenía a Sam._

_Recuerdo perfectamente como ocurrió._

_Estábamos en mi casa, como siguió siendo a excepción de una sola vez, al realizar una fiesta de New Directions, pero esa vez casi nos descubrió Puck. Después de eso, Rachel decidió que no lo volviéramos a intentar en su baño, o en cualquier lugar de su hogar._

_Thomas y Amy estaban al cuidado de Blaine y Kurt, y Rachel, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió de inmediato a mis brazos._

_Recuerdo que, el timbre sonó muchas veces, y yo salí en una bata de baño, asustada, y, obviamente mojada a abrir la puerta. Pero no era nada grave lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, tan solo era Rachel, con sus ojos húmedos de excitación y su rostro ruborizado._

‒_**Rach…**_

_Ni siquiera me tuvo que saludar ‒y no lo hizo‒ tan solo tuvo que avanzar directamente hacia mí, empujarme un poco, cerrar la puerta, e interrumpirme, con un beso en la boca que acabó con algunos de mis sentidos, y encendió otros. El mejor "hola" de mi vida._

‒ _**¿Pero qué…?**__ ‒pregunté sobre sus labios, pero nuevamente me interrumpió._

‒_**Shhh, te necesito ahora**__ ‒susurró Rachel, con efectiva necesidad en su tono de voz._

Help, I have done it again  
>I have been here many times before<p>

_Volvió a empujarme mientras me besaba, hasta que quedé entre ella y la pared._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco y por fin pude responder a su beso, con la misma pasión con la cual me besó ella. Mis manos estaban aferradas a su espalda y las suyas a mi rostro y mi cabello. Cuando nos dimos un respiro, nos miramos a los ojos, con las bocas entre abiertas, y luego de darle un último beso en los labios, me decidí a separarme y tomarle una de sus manos._

‒_**Vamos arriba**__ ‒le dije, y Rachel, que parecía media hipnotizada, y me siguió mientras subíamos las escaleras._

_Apenas llegamos al segundo piso, Rachel se abalanzó contra mí, y volvió a besarme con la misma fiereza del principio._

_Con un solo impulso, tomé a Rachel por los muslos, y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, mientras yo gemía en el beso._

_En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Rachel y yo estuvimos a orillas de mi cama, ella quitándome la bata, y yo desvistiéndola lo más rápido posible, porque… Diablos, la desnudez no significa erotismo, pero el cuerpo de Rachel era lo más hermoso y lo más erótico del mundo para mí._

Hurt myself again today  
>and the worst part is there's no-one else to blame<p>

_Tal vez el efecto de mi cabello y mi cuerpo húmedo daban algún toque especial a todo aquél asunto, pero el caso es que Rachel me miraba de una manera más intensa de la que me había mirado antes en situaciones similares; se mordía el labio, deseosa de amarme, deseosa de estar unida a mí, de una vez por todas, de una vez en todo este tiempo, y yo no podía negar que sentía lo mismo que ella._

_Decidimos ralentizar nuestras acciones. El deseo nos podía, pero nada nos podía más que disfrutar de aquello que estábamos a punto de hacer._

_Rachel me empujó despacio hacia la cama, para sentarse a horcajadas de mí, y acomodarnos hasta que quedé con la cabeza sobre la almohada._

‒_**Te amo**__‒__susurró, antes de besarme, de manera lasciva y al mismo tiempo, tierna, procurando dejar caricias sobre mi piel._

_Mi corazón estaba hecho un baterista, tal y como alguna vez cantó ella. No podía contar las pulsaciones por segundo que tenía, porque estaba concentrada naturalmente en los labios y manos de la mujer de quien inesperadamente me enamoré._

_No, una cosa no llevó a la otra, no como algunos suelen decir. No, cada una tomó aquella decisión, cada una decidió que lo más sano, que lo más real, que lo más vital en ese momento era estar juntas, y que por lo menos aquello nos duraría para toda la vida. El recuerdo, las sensaciones, todo._

Ouch I have lost myself again  
>lost myself and I am nowhere to be found.<p>

_Cuando sus labios y los míos ya habían recorrido nuestros cuerpos detalladamente, Rachel se encontró dentro de mí con un gemido de parte de las dos, y cuando ya llevaba varios segundos regalándome su calor, yo también lo hice con ella, e hice que giráramos sobre la cama, para quedar encima de ella._

_Con Rachel tenemos sincronía. Y calzamos perfecto. Y podría alardear de lo hermoso que es estar con ella, por horas y horas, porque jamás había sentido algo así, con nadie._

_Perdí la noción del tiempo en su boca, en su cuello, en sus pechos y en toda su piel, y cuando comencé a sentir un fabuloso mareo y hormigueo en cada lugar de mi anatomía, supe que ella también lo sentía, y luego de repetir su nombre como un mantra, acabamos juntas al mismo tiempo, con mi mano derecha entrelazada a la suya izquierda, y mi cuerpo cayó sin energías sobre el de ella._

_Minutos después, nos logramos acomodar dentro de la cama, abrazadas._

‒_**Yo también te amo, Rachel**__‒__susurré solo para ella, en su oreja, sin dejar de acogerla entre mis brazos, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho._

_Sentí como sus labios se movieron sobre mi pecho para sonreír, y luego besar mi piel._

_Estuvimos mucho rato de esa manera, acariciándonos, dándonos pequeños besos, y mirándonos a los ojos. Y cuando vi en sus ojos un dejo de preocupación mezclado con nostalgia al desviar la vista hacia la puerta, irrumpí nuestro silencio._

‒_**Debes irte, ¿verdad?**__‒__dije, con la voz un poco ronca. Rachel quitó los ojos de la puerta para volver a mirarme._

‒_**Sí**__‒__dijo, después de unos segundos._

Yeah I think that I might break  
>I've lost myself again, and I will, I'll say<p>

Be my friend, hold me  
>Wrap me up, un-fold me<br>I am small, and needy  
>warm me up, and breathe me…<p> 


	3. Burn With You

****Ok, mis queridos lectores, por fin les traigo el tercer y último capítulo de esta corta historia, me ha costado sacarlo, pero finalmente lo he hecho, les he dado el final feliz que tanto me pedían, y créanme, que he quedado satisfecha con el final.****

****Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también, así que les recomendaré mi otro fanfic faberry que está en progreso :D /s/10532163/1/Por-Accidente****

****Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos y sus follows, me alegra que les guste :D****

****Para finalizar, aquí están las canciones en las que me he basado, nuevamente:****

****One - Ed Sheeran****

****Burn With You - Lea Michele (por supuesto 3)****

****Eso ha sido todo mis queridos lectores, lean para ser leídos, dejen reviews (los reviews son amor), y, nos vemos en Por Accidente, para aquellos que quieran leerlo.****

****Besos a todos, espero que disfruten en el capitulo.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Solo la historia me pertenece, los nombres de los personajes le corresponden a Ryan Murphy y la FOX.<strong>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Burn With You<strong>

‒**Quinn…** ‒dice Puck‒ **Quinn, despierta, muévete, ya estamos llegando**.

Me muevo sobre mi asiento, gimiendo de cansancio.

‒ **¿Cansada de descansar?** ‒pregunta Puck, en tono sarcástico.

‒**Ja-ja** ‒río lentamente, en el mismo tono‒ **Creo que deberíamos cambiar los asientos de _Betsy_, Noah, ya no son los mismos de antes.**

**‒A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes** ‒murmura.

Mi gato, por cierto, se encuentra en el tablero, disfrutando del calor del sol mientras duerme. Quién como él.

‒ ¿**Cómo es que _Posas_ está ahí y aún no intentas asesinarlo?** ‒pregunto, estirándome.

‒**Hemos creado un lazo trascendental entre nosotros** ‒responde Puck, sin dejar de mirar el camino‒ **Tuvimos conversaciones importantes mientras tú dormías la mona.**

**‒Te comprendo, mi gato ha sido testigo de múltiples situaciones en Nueva York.**

**‒Ya puedo imaginar los traumas que le has dejado cuando Rachel te visitaba…**

**‒Sin comentarios** ‒digo, riendo suavemente.

‒**Si tu gato hablara, este sería el día en que estarías bajo tierra.**

**‒No hablaré de eso** ‒digo en tono prepotente, pero bromeando.

Fue un viaje muy largo. Paramos dos veces en hoteles para quedarnos a dormir y luego seguir viajando. Sin duda, viajar con Puck es toda una aventura. Intentó pedirles el número a todas las mucamas y recepcionistas, sin contar que me quitó a _Posas_ solo para utilizarlo y dar una imagen de chico sensible.

Media hora después, estamos andando sobre _Betsy_ por las calles de Los Ángeles, tratándonos de ubicar. Paramos en una gasolinera, y Puck se baja para llenar el tanque y comprarnos café. Yo me bajo de la camioneta, solo para estirarme, porque de verdad, es muy incómodo dormir en los seniles asientos de_ Betsy._

‒ **¿Sabes? Considero que la tecnología a veces nos puede traicionar, todo esto de las redes sociales deja tu vida al desnudo y tonterías poco sutiles** ‒dice Puck, mirando su móvil mientras no deja fuera de su boca la bombilla con el vaso de café.

‒ **¿A qué te refieres?** ‒pregunto, mientras vuelvo a hacer crujir mi espalda, con mi vaso en la mano.

‒**A que nos vamos al Zoológico de Los Ángeles, Q** ‒responde, mostrándome una publicación de Sam en su perfil de _Facebook_. De inmediato abro la boca, levantando una ceja.

‒**Vaya** ‒digo yo‒ **Creí que sería más difícil encontrarlos.**

**‒Te dije que no tenías nada que perder** ‒señala, esta vez mirándome, para sonreírme y darme una palmadita en el hombro. Camina hacia la camioneta, y quita esa especie de manguera que llenaba de diesel el tanque. Llámenme ignorante, pero desde mi accidente, no he querido saber más de autos, el Mini-Cooper se lo quedó mamá. Por suerte no se me ha olvidado conducir.

Sonrío con suficiencia, más que nada porque estoy orgullosa de tener un amigo en quién confiar.

Nos subimos nuevamente a la camioneta, y al cerrar las puertas, mi gato despierta, un poco asustado.

‒**Vamos, amigo, despierta, si no lo haces te dejaré con las crías de tigre en el zoológico** ‒dice Puck.

‒ **¡Noah!** ‒exclamo, indignada.

‒ **¡Era broma!** ‒exclama él también, rompiendo a reír‒ Ya te dije que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

‒**Más te vale** ‒murmuro, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

* * *

><p>‒ <em><strong>¡Thomas, ven a ver los chimpancés!<strong> ‒exclama Sam, con Amy en brazos, y una sonrisa entusiasta. No podía negar que mi hija y Sam se veían adorables con sus gorras de béisbol puestas sobre sus cabezas rubias._

‒_**Ve con papá, Tom, yo iré a la entrada para comprar algo de beber** ‒digo, soltando la mano de mi hijo, alentándolo._

_La verdad es que los zoológicos nunca me han gustado. La sola idea de ver a pobres animalitos sacados de su hábitat natural me deprimía y al mismo tiempo me revolvía el estómago porque no eran realmente felices ahí, metidos en sus jaulas._

‒_**Papá, ¿crees que podré tener una lagartija un día de estos?** ‒Oh no, Thomas y sus ideas de mascotas. Ya había intentado convencernos unas… no sé, ¿mil veces? De tener una araña pollito en casa, y estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya._

‒_**Claro, Tom** ‒dice Sam, en tono relajado, justo cuando daba el primer paso para alejarme, detuve mis movimientos al escuchar la respuesta de mi esposo‒ **Cuando tengas dieciocho años** ‒prosigue, en tono sarcástico. Si no teníamos mascotas, no era porque no nos gustaran, si no porque no había tiempo para encargarse de ellas, con ambos adultos en distintos trabajos, y Thomas en la escuela._

‒ _**¡Pero yo quiero una ahora!** ‒rezonga Thomas, en tono divertido, haciéndome reír._

_Seguí mi camino, sonriendo por las ideas de mi hijo._

_Sin duda, Thomas era un chico muy especial, y de personalidad introvertida. Además, no sé cómo, pero con Quinn tiene una relación muy estrecha y excepcional, como una especie de conexión._

_Desde muy pequeño fue cercano a ella. Quinn le ha enseñado a dibujar y a pintar, y a muchas otras cosas más que ni yo ni Sam nos hemos tomado la molestia. _

_Por suerte su amor por los animales coincide con el mío, y ya lo he escuchado varias veces sugerir que cuando sea adolescente será vegetariano. Y es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa._

_Al encontrarme en la entrada, veo varios puestos de golosinas, pero agua, ni por casualidad. Moriría de sed, no estaba acostumbrada a temperaturas altas. Mientras sigo viendo qué otras posibilidades habría, me detengo en un puesto en el que venden flores. Y no dejo de observarlo, porque me topo con unas flores que solo me podían recordar a una sola persona…_

‒ _**¿Me da un ramo de gardenias?** ‒pregunto a la florista._

‒_**Enseguida** ‒responde._

"_Pide una gardenia con una cinta de color verde para que combine con sus ojos". _

_Es lo primero que me viene a la mente._

Tell me that you turned down the man  
>Who asked for your hand<br>'Cause you're waiting for me

_La florista me entrega el ramo de flores, y yo las pago, sin dejar de mirarlas._

‒_**Muchas gracias** ‒digo, y me giro, ensimismada. _

_Quinn… siempre me llamó la atención. O siempre nos gustamos pero nunca nos dimos cuenta, qué se yo. Cuando estaba con Finn, en lo único que podía pensar inconscientemente era en Quinn. Era inevitable, y en varias ocasiones, Finn me lo había recriminado._

_Nunca llegué a esa conclusión._

_Sam comenzó a gustarme meses después de la muerte de Finn. Probablemente sería algo que nos dejaría marcados a todos, pues era inevitable. Finn fue una gran persona, un gran amigo y compañero. _

_Nunca he subestimado a Sam, pues siempre me pareció una persona tan excepcional como lo es Thomas. Su humor, su forma de ser media inocentona, sus atenciones y gestos, lo hacían adorable, y… tal vez, en su momento, también fue la perfecta cura post-mortem. _

_Jamás utilicé a Sam, eso lo podría confirmar hasta mi propia religión. Sam me recuerda a mi hogar. Me recuerda a mis raíces y a mi adolescencia, me recuerda el lado positivo de la secundaria._

_A los siete meses de que estuviéramos saliendo, descubrimos que estaba embarazada, a los veintidós, y pues… ¡bienvenido sea! Tuvimos el apoyo de nuestras familias y de nuestros amigos. Sí, demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, pero éramos lo suficientemente maduros como para llevar una relación seria y cuidar de un bebé, y pasamos la prueba, con carreras en ascenso, y todo. Todo un éxito._

_Y tal vez, eso me distanció un poco de Quinn, pero el hecho de que ella se olvidó de sus sentimientos hacia mí para centrarse en mi propia felicidad, tuvo todo un mérito. Quinn me ayudó con Thomas durante y después del embarazo en la medida que pudo. Sí, hubo besos también, pero besos culpables, porque nada estaba claro aún, y yo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ese sentimiento, incluso aunque mis padres fueran gays, aunque me había rodeado de gente que no era prejuiciosa. El miedo normal. Porque si has estado en alguna situación parecida a la mía, tal vez lo comprenderías. Toda tu maldita vida creyendo que te van los hombres, hasta que llega esta chica que tiene las palabras correctas para decir, siempre._

And I know, you're gonna be away a while  
>But I've got no plans at all to leave<p>

_Además… ya con cuatro años encima, un hijo en el preescolar y otra pequeña en camino, fue difícil darme cuenta de que de verdad estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray, porque era demasiado tarde, y dejar a mi familia sería una pesadilla. Toda la situación no era más que una vil pesadilla, y por supuesto que lo era para Quinn, también._

_Y supongo que la sincronía que hayamos años después de conocernos, de llevarnos como el perro y el gato y luego convertirnos en amigas, desencadenó frenéticamente. Pues aún recuerdo las advertencias que me hacía por las locuras del primer amor que hice con Finn._

"_No voy a quedarme mirando cómo arruinas tu vida casándote con Finn Hudson"_

Take my hand and my  
>Heart and soul, I will<br>Only have these eyes for you

_Tal vez en algún momento fue cruel cuando estábamos en la secundaria, pero fue la persona que fue más sincera conmigo en toda mi vida._

_Camino por entremedio de las personas que están dentro del zoológico, y vuelvo con mi familia, para tomar la mano de Thomas, que está prácticamente encaramándose en la rejilla que separa a los chimpancés de nosotros._

‒_**Pareces agitado, cariño** ‒digo, separándolo de la reja, afirmando el ramo de flores con mi brazo, pegándolo a mi pecho._

‒_**Quiero estar adentro** ‒dice‒ **O sacarlos de ahí, no sé qué idea es mejor** ‒murmura solo para mí, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo río por las ocurrencias de mi hijo, nuevamente, y le dejo un beso en su mejilla. Sam está haciendo imitaciones con una voz gangosa para hacer reír a Amy, con éxito._

‒_**Creo que por ahora no son muy buenas ideas, Thomas, o no podrás volver aquí** ‒digo, limpiándole la comisura de la boca que tenía manchada con helado de chocolate._

‒_**Está bien** ‒dice un poco desganado, y deja que lo tome de la mano. Pero de inmediato se le ocurre otra idea‒ ¿**Y si vamos a ver a los elefantes asiáticos?**_

**‒**_**Claro, hijo** ‒digo, y me dejo arrastrar por los pequeños pasos de Thomas._

‒**_Tía Quinn me dijo que están en peligro de extinción y que antes de los _tsumanis**_** se ponen a llorar…** ‒será difícil superar a Quinn con Thomas recordándomela en cada movimiento suyo._

‒_**Tsunamis, Thomas** ‒le corrijo, con la mirada perdida en las gardenias que acabo de comprar._

‒**_Tsunamis, eso, y que a los turistas los…_**

_Me desconcentro de lo que me hijo me dice, y me quedo en un trance en el que lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo iba a hacer para menguar todo este asunto. Y mientras más lo pienso, menos creo que lo lograré._

* * *

><p>‒<strong>Piensa en el lugar en que Thomas estaría si estuviera en un zoológico<strong> ‒dice Puck cuando estamos caminando hacia la entrada del zoológico.

_Posas _salta de mis brazos, ya despierto, y comienza a caminar junto a nosotros, medio engrifado mientras maúlla ‒o mejor dicho, gruñe porque lo han despertado‒.

‒**Eso depende de lo que haya en el zoológico** ‒digo, poniéndome los lentes de sol‒ Además, a Thomas le gustan casi todos los animales…

‒**Sí, pero todos los niños tienen una preferencia cuando son niños, Quinn** ‒dice Noah, sacando su billetera, y tendiéndome la mano para que le entregue mi dinero.

Mientras Puck se acerca a la boletería, yo reflexiono sobre lo que me ha dicho. O mejor dicho, pienso en Rachel, y si es que estará ahí con ellos, ya que le desagradan los zoológicos.

Mi cabeza está hecha un lío, y no puedo pensar con claridad. La sola idea de encontrarme con Rachel ya me nubla la razón.

Mi amigo vuelve con las entradas, tendiéndome la mía, y caminamos al interior del zoológico.

Respiro aliviada cuando observo un cartel de madera en donde hay un mapa con las atracciones del zoológico. Leones africanos… tal vez. Arácnidos, probablemente, así como también reptiles. Y cuando me topo con el dibujo de los elefantes asiáticos, brinco de alegría, porque ya puedo imaginarme donde están los Evans.

‒**Creo que ya sé a donde están** ‒digo, girándome para ver a Noah, que por cierto, mira sin tapujo alguno el trasero de una mujer entrada en años… nuevamente‒ **Puck…** ‒digo con desagrado.

‒**Dime ‒**dice, girando la cabeza lentamente.

‒**Dije que creo que ya sé donde están** ‒repito, entre dientes.

‒**Ah, sí, es que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos…**

**‒Eres un…**

**‒Sí, sí, ya sé, soy un pervertido** ‒dice en tono cansado.

‒**Ahora solo nos queda ubicarnos bien** ‒digo, comenzando a caminar entre la marea de gente.

‒‒

_Y sé que no lograré aliviar todo esto. Porque tengo razones para no olvidar a Quinn._

_Principalmente porque incluso el día de mi boda con Sam, estuvo ahí, con ojos húmedos y una sonrisa falsa ‒por obvios argumentos‒ dándome el visto bueno y apoyándonos con el resto de nuestros amigos. Incluso cuando el día antes de la boda nos besamos y discutimos por primera vez sobre lo que ocurría entre nosotras dos, seriamente._

_Y aún más, porque cuando me preguntaron si aceptaba, miré hacia su lugar, y ella me asintió, alentándome._

"_He sido egoísta antes. No quiero ser egoísta ahora, es horrible, Rachel. Si no podemos ser felices juntas, quiero que seas feliz con otra persona, porque todos sabemos que Sam no bromea cuando dice que te ama."_

_Oh, ¿qué creen que se siente cuando en el momento en que estás dando el sí, esa afirmación reverbera en tu cabeza respondiendo a otra pregunta que te has hecho por años, y que solo has evitado?_

‒_**Rachel, iré a comprar algo para comer, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo? ‒**pregunta Sam, acercándose con Amy en sus brazos, que aletea con sus manitos mirando a todas partes mientras balbucea._

‒_**No, no tengo hambre** ‒murmuro, con la mirada perdida._

‒_**Te dije que te podías quedar en casa si querías, no quería obligarte a venir, sé que no te gustan estos lugares** ‒dice Sam, alzando ambas cejas, y tomándome suavemente por la barbilla._

‒_**Quería estar con Thomas, me gusta verlo aprender** ‒digo yo, mirándolo, y Sam me sonríe con la misma sonrisa que me mostró cuando estábamos en el altar. Oh, Dios, acabaré enfermándome, estos sentimientos están matándome. Sam me besa en los labios, acariciándome la mejilla._

‒ _**¿Y esas flores?** ‒pregunta, señalando a aquellas que están bajo mi brazo._

**‒_Es que… hace tiempo que no compro flores, y pensé que sería buena idea plantar algunas en casa._**

**‒**_**Está bien, es buena idea** ‒dice, sonriéndome‒ **Yo traeré algo para Thomas, ¿te quedas con Amy? **_

**‒**_**Sí** ‒digo, tendiendo mis brazos para tomar a mi hija._

‒_**Mamá** ‒balbucea varias veces Amy, haciendo que sonría, y río cuando despide a su papá desde lejos aleteando los brazos nuevamente, para luego meterse una parte de su mano derecha en la boca._

_Veo cómo Thomas le está explicando a otro niño con pelos y señales sobre los mentados elefantes asiáticos, y él otro pequeño está con la boca cerrada prestando toda su atención a las palabras de mi hijo. Después de todo, su bajo perfil desaparece cuando algo le interesa de verdad, y, creo que estoy presenciando el primer lazo de amistad de mi hijo._

_Juego con Amy, con su pelo y su pequeña nariz, mientras ella se ríe, haciendo que olvide por unos minutos todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza._

‒_**He vuelto** ‒dice Sam, con dos _hot dogs_ en las manos. _

_Al ver a nuestro hijo "hablando" con otro niño ‒vamos, que ya sabemos a quién se parece más en personalidad, a pesar de que es mucho más tranquilo‒ Sam hace una mueca chistosa con la boca, mirándolo de reojo y luego mirándome a mí._

‒_**Bueno, dejaré que termine de socializar, no quiero interrumpir su primer gran paso** ‒dice Sam, orgulloso por nuestro hijo._

_Un par de minutos después, Thomas se vuelve para mirarnos, contento de haber hecho un nuevo amigo._

‒**_Creo que no estaré solo en Los Ángeles, papá ‒dice Thomas._**

**‒**_**Eso es genial, hijo** ‒dice Sam, tendiéndole su _hot dog _y chocando las manos con Tom._

‒ _**¿Quieres que te hable sobre los elefantes asiáticos?** ‒pregunta Thomas. Oh, allá va de nuevo…_

‒_**Claro que sí** ‒responde Sam. _

_Mientras Sam y Thomas comparten su momento padre-hijo, mientras yo hago lo mismo con Amy, poniéndola de pie en el suelo, para que camine un poco. Sus pasitos son medios indecisos y pesados, tan inexactos como sus balbuceos._

_Y ahí viene de nuevo, Quinn y nuestra historia… esto no va a parar nunca._

* * *

><p>‒ <strong>¿Y qué le piensas decir si la encuentras?<strong> ‒pregunta Puck.

‒**No lo sé, Puck, probablemente me quede en blanco** ‒digo, un poco nerviosa.

**‒Sería bueno que lo pensaras luego** ‒dice, quitándose los lentes de sol.

‒**No me presiones** ‒suspiro, algo estresada.

‒**No sé, yo solo te digo porque…**

**‒Ahí están** ‒susurro solo para mi amigo.

Oh, no.

‒**Sí** ‒asevera él.

Una cabellera oscura, con cuerpo delgado, un bebé que camina en círculos con pasos indecisos, un tipo alto con gorra y un niño con cabellera del mismo color de su madre. Ahí están los Evans, y yo no sé qué hacer. Estoy a tan solo unos metros de Rachel, y no sé cómo comportarme. ¡Mierda, parezco una maldita adolescente!

Sigo caminando con Puck y mi gato, por inercia, porque soy un imán de Rachel Berry y nos pertenecemos, yo sé y ella sabe que nos pertenecemos.

A tan solo dos metros de Rachel, veo que Thomas, su cuerpo pequeño, se da vuelta mascando un _hot dog_ y se queda mirándome fijamente. De inmediato deja de hacer lo que está haciendo con una expresión de alegría en el rostro. El resto de los Evans siguen en lo suyo, ocupados en no sé qué cosa.

Tom se acerca corriendo hacia mí, con una sonrisa atravesando su cara.

‒ ¡**Tía Quinn!** ‒exclama, y de inmediato me agacho para recibir su abrazo, conmocionada. Sus bracitos me rodean la espalda con fuerza‒ ¡**Sabía que vendrías!**

‒ **¿Sí?** ‒pregunto. Bueno, Thomas es medio psíquico, igual que Rachel, pero aún así me sorprendo del todo cuando me deja caer algo que no cualquiera se espera de un niño que apenas cumplió seis años.

‒**Has venido por mamá, ¿verdad?** ‒me dice al oído, y me quedo helada‒ Ella no me ha dicho pero yo la escuché llorar en el baño ayer en la noche, y te echa de menos.

‒ **¿Q-qué?** ‒tartamudeo.

‒**Mi papá la ama pero yo sé que es más feliz contigo**.

¿Pero qué…? Por Dios, desde cuando un niño de seis años tiene esa clase de maduración emocional y mental…

No puedo creer lo que Thomas me acaba de decir.

‒**Thomas…** ‒intento decir algo, pero, no sale nada. No es la primera vez que Thomas Evans me deja sin palabras. Está en sus genes.

Y me quedo aún más callada, cuando veo que la figura de Rachel, girándose lentamente, como si tuviera miedo, y yo al mismo tiempo me levanto, tan lento como ella lo hace.

Nuestras miradas se conectan, y tal y como le dije a Puck, me quedo en blanco.

El momento se hace tan tenso que se puede respirar, que se puede cortar con una tijera. Es tan tenso, que Amy deja de caminar para acercarse a su papá, y tanto, que hasta Sam se da vuelta.

‒ **¿Quinn?** ‒la voz de Rachel irrumpe nuestro silencio momentáneo. Yo no puedo decir nada, yo sólo…

_We are broken__  
><em>_We can't fix it__  
><em>_There's no cure for our condition__  
><em>_Desperate eyes are staring at me__  
><em>_Should be hopeless but we're happy_

‒ **¡Quinn, Puck!** ‒exclama Sam, sin alzar demasiado la voz, alegremente.

Pero nadie dice nada más.

Ni Puck. Ni siquiera _Posas_ maúlla. Si la camioneta de Puck hubiese estado en aquél momento, de seguro se le habría apagado el motor.

Vamos, Quinn, di algo.

‒**Has… has venido, Quinn…** ‒dice Rachel, si quitar sus ojos de los míos.

‒**Sí** ‒es lo único que puedo decir.

Thomas se queda ahí, al frente ambas. Lo miro de reojo, y puedo ver que su mirada va desde su madre hasta mí, y de mí hasta su madre, con anhelo en sus ojitos, y una sonrisa ansiosa.

Nadie entiende lo que pasa, y al mirar de reojo, veo que Sam cambia lentamente su expresión, pasa desde la alegría de vernos, a la extrañeza. Frunce el ceño, confundido.

Me acerco más a ella.

‒ **¿Esas son… gardenias?** ‒pregunto, confundida.

‒**Sí, Quinn** ‒dice ella, y denoto una sonrisa.

_It's not perfect here between us__  
><em>_Even angels have their demons__  
><em>_Trapped inside this twisted circle__  
><em>_It ain't right but it's eternal_

Y ahí lo entiendo todo.

Estamos hechas a una para la otra.

Recuerdo que el primer año que me postulé a reina del baile de promoción, Finn puso en mi muñeca un ramillete con una gardenia, en una cinta de color verde que combinaba con mis ojos.

Había sido ella.

Y la segunda vez en que postulé, ella misma dijo que votó por mí. El resultado; gané por un voto.

Merecía la pena todo lo que hice por ella.

El destino lo quería. Impedí su boda con Finn sin proponérmelo, incluso cuando le había dicho que la apoyaría. Y con Santana decidimos que sería bueno obsequiarle el puesto de reina del baile. No fue en vano.

El beso de aquella noche en casa de Puck no fue coincidencia.

El que me haya besado por segunda vez no fue coincidencia.

"Eres una chica muy hermosa, Quinn, la chica más linda que he conocido. Pero eres mucho más que eso."

"Somos una familia, Quinn, y este es nuestro año para hacer las cosas bien."

Ah, cielos.

‒**Rachel…** ‒susurro‒ **Todo este tiempo…**

_We're not happy__  
><em>_But we're breathing__  
><em>_But this pain keeps my heart beating_

Rachel asiente con la cabeza, y parece que en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar.

‒**Intenté impedir que vinieras, pero ya te habías ido. Llegué tarde… Puck manejó por tres días para traerme hasta aquí, y…**

**‒Pero estás aquí, Quinn, ya estás aquí** ‒dice ella, y una lágrima comienza a deslizarse por su mejilla izquierda.

Creo que, la escena tiene tanta tensión, que hasta la gente que nos rodea comienza a quedarse en silencio.

‒**No puedo aguantarlo, Quinn** ‒retoma‒ **No puedo aguantar un día sin ti. Si me quedo estaré muerta por dentro.**

**‒Créeme que pasaría lo mismo conmigo, amor.**

_We are lost when we're together__  
><em>_But I'll follow you forever_

‒ **¿Qué?** ‒pregunta Sam, desconcertado. Pero entonces otra expresión pasa por su rostro, y parece entenderlo todo, todo de una sola vez, y su rostro se torna de un color más pálido de lo usual.

Sin pensarlo, nos hemos ido acercando cada vez más, y estamos a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

_There's a white light__  
><em>_And it's calling me__  
><em>_And it's promising ecstasy_

‒**Creo que estas son para ti** ‒susurra Rachel, tendiéndome las gardenias, que recibo con las manos temblorosas.

Ocurre de un momento a otro.

_But I don't wanna go to heaven__  
><em>_If you're going to hell__  
><em>_I will burn with you__  
><em>_I will burn with you_

Rachel levanta sus pies del suelo y nuestros labios están juntos como si fueran gemelos recién nacidos. Ella levanta sus brazos para enredarlos alrededor de mi cuello, y profundizar el beso.

Días sin estar juntas, días sin que mis labios recorrieran su boca, su cuerpo.

Las barreras estaban rotas, las barreras estaban en el piso, ya no había límites, porque nosotras logramos borrarlos.

Menuda escena que estamos haciendo.

‒**Te amo** ‒me dice, cuando nos separamos.

Yo, algo preocupada, abro un ojo para ver que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, y la mitad de las personas que nos rodean, tienen sus ojos puestos sobre nosotras. Pero lo más importante; Sam está con la boca abierta, inmóvil frente a nosotras, tan impresionado, que la salchicha del _hot dog_ se desliza hacia abajo, cayendo al piso, y siendo atacada por mi hambriento gato.

Abro el otro ojo.

‒**Te amo** ‒respondo.

Menuda escena. Es como si el zoológico completo estuviera paralizado. Hasta los animales.

Rachel se da cuenta tarde de lo que apenas acabamos de hacer. Ella retira sus brazos de mi cuello, y toma mi mano, como cuando estábamos en mi casa. Se gira rápidamente sin soltarme, mirando a Sam, intentando explicarle lo que acaba de suceder, pero no sale nada de su boca, más que...

‒**Sam** ‒dice Rachel, con la voz temblorosa. Sam se adelanta, tirando el pan al suelo y llevando su mano a su frente, en clara muestra de frustración.

‒**No. No me digas nada Rachel** ‒dice él, tallándose los ojos con la misma mano.

‒**Yo…** ‒Rachel intenta hablar nuevamente, pero falla.

Si Rachel no puede decir nada, yo mucho menos. Yo estoy muda.

‒**Ahora sí que lo entiendo todo** ‒dice Sam. Sam pasa de la impresión a la vergüenza, si su rostro estaba pálido, ahora es un tomate. Qué bochorno, qué humillación. No tenía palabras para aquello, porque…‒ **No puedo creer que mis sospechas se hagan realidad, Rachel. Si creíste todo este tiempo que soy un tonto a quien puedes engañar, creíste mal.**

Sam logra calmarse a sí mismo, un momento después. Se acerca a nosotras, temblando, y le hace una seña a Thomas, que por cierto tiene una sonrisa plantada, una sonrisa de cómo si se hubiese ganado la lotería. Thomas, al sentirse aludido por su padre, camina hacia Amy para tomarla de la mano.

‒**Rachel, yo… yo no te puedo obligar a nada. No puedo impedir que seas feliz, no puedo ser así de egoísta. Si no eres feliz conmigo, si no eres feliz aquí, si eres feliz con Quinn, yo no tengo nada más que decir** ‒dice Sam, con la cabeza gacha.

No puedo creer que exista alguien que logre mantener la compostura en una situación como esta. No me cabe en la cabeza.

‒**Eres libre, Rachel** ‒dice Sam‒ **Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.**

Sam se gira, para quedarse al lado de sus hijos.

Rachel me mira, un poco desesperada, implorándome con los ojos que por favor dijera algo.

‒**Ven a Nueva York conmigo, Rachel** ‒digo yo. Porque es lo único que puedo decir.

* * *

><p><em>Todo ha sido demasiado. En sobremanera.<em>

_El viaje del zoológico a mi nueva casa ‒por tres días‒ en Los Ángeles, es el peor viaje de mi vida._

_Los ojos de Sam están inyectados en sangre, porque, ¿qué más se podía pedir?_

_Quinn se siente una rompe-hogares pero ella no tiene culpa alguna. Yo soy la rompe-hogares real. Yo me encargué de romper mi propio hogar, al frente de mis propios hijos._

_Siento que Thomas no volverá a mirarme con los mismos ojos, pero, qué diablos, Thomas trae una sonrisa casi tonta en la cara desde que Quinn está aquí. Siento que mi hijo, inocente y todo, de seis años, se ha dado cuenta de mi historia con Quinn, pero claro, él, como niño inocente, lo ve todo desde su perspectiva, como algo bueno._

_En el caso de Amy… bueno, no tiene más de dos años de vida, así que esta experiencia no será recordada por ella, pero el día en que la sepa, no querrá volver a verme la cara._

_Aquí el más afectado es Sam. Sam no tiene ninguna culpa. Sam tuvo, tiene y tendrá sus prioridades bien ordenadas siempre. Estas cosas, gente, por más que se destape la verdad, daña a personas inocentes. Y sin quererlo, ha sido de la peor manera, porque aquello que acaba de ocurrir en el zoológico, probablemente ha sido la mayor humillación que existe._

_Siento que mis disculpas son minias e insuficientes para tal tragedia que yo solita he creado. Siento que debí escuchar a Quinn cuando me decía que me decidiera luego._

_Subo al segundo piso, tomo mis maletas, y bajo con la cabeza gacha las escaleras. Los niños están en el patio, afuera, jugando a quién sabe qué. Sam está de pie en la sala medio vacía. Se limpia las lágrimas que han caído por sus mejillas, y me enfrenta con la mirada seria, una mirada poco común en él, que siempre ha tratado de sonreír por encima de todas las cosas._

‒_**Sam…** ‒susurro cuando estoy a medio metro de él._

‒ _**¿Qué?** ‒pregunta, secamente, mirándome a los ojos._

‒**_Sam, yo de verdad lo sien…_**

**‒_Por favor, Rachel. _**

**‒_Lo siento…_**

**‒ **_**¡Por favor, Rachel, maldición!** ‒exclama, iracundo‒ ¡**Ya no digas nada más! ¡No quiero tus putas disculpas! ¡Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde, cuando mi trabajo me lo permita!**_

_Oh, Dios. Me doy cuenta de que la he cagado universalmente. Nunca me había gritado así, nunca lo había visto así._

_Me quedo muda. Me dan ganas de llorar, pero siento que no tengo ningún derecho, así que el nudo en la garganta que tengo en este momento, me lo trago, y vuelvo a mirar a Sam._

‒_**Tan solo… tan solo deja de hablar estupideces que no significan nada, porque eso es lo que significan** ‒dice. Suspira y toma aire‒ **NADA. Ahora, solo vete, Rachel. Solo vete con Quinn, y deja esto.**_

_Comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada. Pero incluso en los peores momentos, Sam sigue siendo el hombre del que en algún momento estuve enamorada._

‒_**Ay, dame eso** ‒suspira, sin mirarme, quitándome las maletas._

_Seguimos caminando hacia la entrada, y al frente de la casa, me encuentro con la camioneta de Puck, con Quinn apoyada en la puerta trasera. Esboza una sonrisa débil, y se acerca para ayudar a Sam con las maletas, en silencio._

I don't wanna dream without you  
>I don't wanna be without you<em><br>_I'll do anything you want me to  
>Cause I know you'll burn with me too<p>

_Yo, por mientras, me giro para ver a Thomas, que tiene a Amy tomada de las manos, y la guía para que camine. Al verme a su lado, Thomas suelta a Amy y deja que se siente en el pasto, para mirarme._

‒_**Hijo** ‒murmuro solo para él, agachándome para quedar a su altura._

‒_**Mamá, yo quiero ir contigo** ‒dice él, en un tono que refleja que está hablando enserio. _

‒**_Thomas…_**

‒_**Yo siempre lo supe, mamá, yo lo podía ver en sus ojos. En los tuyos y en los de tía Quinn** ‒susurra, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndome ver que no está bromeando._

‒**_Bueno, cariño, aunque no lo creas, estas cosas toman su tiempo, y no son tan fáciles como pueden parecer a tu edad._**

_Thomas agacha la cabeza, entristecido._

‒_**Estas son cosas de adultos, esto es algo que tú no debiste haber visto a tu edad, y créeme que me siento mal por haberlo hecho** ‒le digo, tomándolo por el rostro._

‒_**Pero, ¿tú amas a tía Quinn, verdad?** ‒pregunta, mirándome, y yo asiento con los ojos cerrados‒ **Amor es amor. Eso me dijo el abuelo Hiram** ‒dice, y suspira, haciendo que por un segundo me quiera echar a reír por sus actitudes tan parecidas a las mías cuando tenía su edad‒ **Yo de verdad quiero ir contigo y con tía Quinn.**_

**‒**_**Sí, bebé, está bien, pero no en este momento. Deja que yo y tu papá arreglemos esto solos, por esta vez, cariño, y ya veremos que ocurre** ‒digo, y beso su frente. Thomas parece más animado, y sonríe, abrazándome lo más fuerte que puede‒ **Adiós, Tom.**_

‒_**Adiós, mamá** ‒dice a mi oído, y me suelta. _

_Esta vez tomo entre mis brazos a Amy, que me recibe gustosa, abriendo sus pequeños bracitos, entrelazándolos en mi cuello._

‒_**Mami** ‒dice, claramente, y me da un beso húmedo en la mejilla. Yo sin aguantarme el regocijo, dejo pequeños besos por todo su rostro, haciendo que se ría. No hay nada más hermoso y lleno de vida y júbilo que la risa de un bebé. Pero, por estos días, sé que no tendré noches del todo completas sin mi hija._

_Con Amy en brazos, me acerco a Sam, quien la recibe, con mucho cuidado, y una expresión seria aún en el rostro._

‒_**Adiós, Sam** ‒digo yo, acercándome a Quinn._

‒_**Adiós, Rachel** ‒dice él._

* * *

><p>Ya en la camioneta, con Puck en el asiento del piloto, <em>Posas<em> de copiloto, y nosotras en la parte de atrás, emprendemos un nuevo viaje, un viaje de vuelta, que no se repetiría una vez.

Noah se ha mantenido en silencio desde lo que ocurrió en el zoológico. No sé si es código de amigos, código de hermanos o qué se yo. El solo me ha dado sonrisas medias tristonas, otras cómplices, pero no ha dicho nada.

‒**Vas a estar bien, Rachel** ‒susurro yo, cuando ella pone su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

‒**Lo sé, es que no me puedo dejar de sentir mal por lo que le hice a Sam** ‒murmura ella.

‒**Ya lo arreglaremos, Rach** ‒digo yo, y la beso en los labios. Rachel me devuelve el beso, y lo profundiza.

‒**Hey, chicas, espero que no quieran usar mi asiento para hacer cosas de las que yo no participaré, ¿eh?** ‒bromea Puck, por primera vez desde que estábamos en el zoológico, y yo suspiro con alivio al separarme de Rachel.

‒ ¡**Noah!** ‒reclama Rachel.

‒**Ay, dios mío, Puck, por fin dices algo** ‒digo yo, más relajada.

‒**Oh, vamos, que tampoco se me ocurría qué decir** ‒dice él, riendo suavemente.

El viaje, por suerte, ha sido ameno.

* * *

><p>No crean que las cosas han sido del todo fáciles.<p>

Encontrándonos ya, a meses de lo ocurrido, todo ha desembocado en lo que debe desembocar.

Rachel y Sam están, a la fecha, ya separados.

Sam se ha quedado en Los Ángeles, y viene cada dos semanas a ver a sus hijos.

Los niños, por cierto, se han quedado con nosotras. No me pregunten cómo, pero están con nosotras, y parece que para Thomas ha sido la cosa más simple del mundo. Claro que echa de menos a su papá, al igual que Amy, pero a Tom, llamarme "mamá", le llena de júbilo.

Nos hemos mudado a una nueva casa, y nuestras vidas siguen casi tan iguales como antes, con la diferencia de que cuando despierto, Rachel está ahí, a mi lado, conmigo, despertándome con un tierno beso. Rachel está en todas partes y no hay nada más hermoso que eso.

Ella ha vuelto con todo a los ensayos de su nueva obra en Broadway, y parece que no hay quien la pare, y aquello me llena de felicidad.

Llevar a Thomas a su primer día de clases y tener a Amy entre mis brazos mucho más seguido me hace sentir completa y feliz, pues ellos, para mí, no son ni una carga ni un estorbo.

_Posas_ parece estar a gusto con tanta gente en su hogar, a excepción de las veces en que Amy tira de sus bigotes, pero a pesar de aquello, tiene una paciencia de abuela y se deja, sin si quiera maullar.

Y sobre Rachel… bueno, Rachel está en paz. Por fin está en paz, y feliz con su nueva vida, a pesar de que aún se siente mal por haberle hecho aquello a Sam. Su relación con él de a poco ha ido mejorando después de aquello, pero Sam sigue dolido, obviamente, por aquello, y por no tener a sus hijos con él todo el tiempo.

Si fuera por Rachel, estaría fuera del clóset frente al mundo entero ya, pero ambas hemos decidido que lo haga cuando su carrera se lo permita, que no nos precipitemos.

La opinión de los demás, realmente, no nos importa mucho, pero la verdad es que casi todos nos han aceptado, incluso con la historia con Sam.

Pero lo más importante es que estamos juntas. Lo más importante es que ahora nos pertenecemos, la una a la otra, sin tapujos, sin nada que nos impida tomarnos la mano, o besarnos frente a nuestros amigos o familia, o este beso que nos estamos dando esta mañana de día domingo…

‒ ¡**Gerónimo!** ‒bueno, tal vez sí. Thomas cae encima de nuestra cama con todo su peso encima de nosotros, luego de impulsarse desde el suelo. Ha venido corriendo desde su propia habitación.

‒ **¡Thomas!** ‒exclama Rachel, un poco alarmada, y yo estallo en risas.

‒**Parece que alguien se ha levantado animadito esta mañana** ‒digo yo, agarrando a Thomas por espalda para hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que él suelte unas risas nerviosas.

‒**Pero es que mañana es Halloween, mamá** ‒me dice, girándose para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego soltarse de mi agarre, para sentarse de rodillas en la cama, y comenzar a saltar en aquella misma posición.

‒ **¿Y ya te decidiste de disfraz? Porque me has hecho comprarte los tres, cariño** ‒dice Rachel, acariciándole el brazo izquierdo.

‒**Sí, bueno, es que creo que podría ocupar los tres, uno en la mañana, otro al medio día y el más importante a la noche, el del Sombrerero, así podré hacer juego con Amy, y la visten de Alicia** ‒dice rápidamente, un poco agitado.

‒**Ok, ok, tranquilo, vaquero** ‒digo yo, riéndome.

‒**No, soy el Sombrerero** ‒dice él, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, pero poniendo una sonrisa de inmediato, para luego ponerse entre ambas, y acurrucarse al lado de Rachel, mirándome a mí‒ **Tal vez ustedes también podrían disfrazarse.**

‒**Yo lo haría, ¿te parece buena idea disfrazarte, Rach?** ‒le pregunto yo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

‒**Yo creo que sí** ‒me responde, pero en un tono distinto, medio sugerente, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornen de un color rosa fuerte‒ Podría vestirme del Conejo blanco versión chica, ¿no?

‒**Eh… sí…** ‒digo, media intimidada, y por suerte oímos a Amy despertar llorando al encontrarse sola‒ **Yo voy, amor** ‒digo, al ver que Rachel hace amago de levantarse. Me levanto de inmediato para salir al pasillo que me lleva a la iluminada habitación de Amy, a la que por cierto no le falta nada, para encontrarme con Amy de pie sobre su cuna, con una mueca de disgusto en la cara y su puño derecho en su boca‒ **¿Qué pasa, bebé? ‒**digo, para acercarme a ella, que de inmediato estira sus brazos para que la tome entre los míos, y se calma poco a poco al sentir que la hago mecerse‒ **Ya estoy aquí** ‒digo, sonriéndole y besándole la cabeza.

‒**Mamá** ‒dice ella, sin dificultad alguna. Mis mejillas se ruborizan de la impresión, y mi corazón late más rápido que antes.

‒ **¿Qué has dicho, Amy?** ‒le digo, mientras la miro directamente a los ojos, acariciándole una mejilla.

‒**Mamá** ‒dice ella, ya sin un rastro de lágrimas y soltando una risita suave.

Oh, cielos. Es la primera vez que me lo dice. Es la primera vez que me llama mamá, y me llena de regocijo. Con Amy en brazos, camino de vuelta hacia mi habitación.

‒ **¡Rachel!** ‒exclamo, entrando a la habitación matrimonial.

‒ **¿Qué ocurre, cariño?** ‒me pregunta, preocupada.

‒**Mira esto, tienes que escucharlo** ‒digo de pie aún, con Amy en brazos, acomodándola para que nos miremos.

‒**Mamá** ‒me dice, nuevamente con otra risita, y parece sentirse orgullosa.

**‒Oh, Dios mío** ‒dice Rachel, acomodándose en la cama para sentarse sobre esta, y abrazando a Thomas por atrás‒ ¿**Has escuchado a tu hermana, cariño?** ‒le pregunta a Tom.

‒**Claro, que sí** ‒dice él asintiendo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo llevo a Amy a la cama, conmigo, y comenzamos la mañana en familia, como debe ser.

Somos todos felices, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Parece que las estrellas se han acabado de alinear.

Ya no somos amigas, ni amantes. Ahora somos Rachel y Quinn, novias, prometidas, enamoradas para siempre, la una de la otra. Y no puedo estar mejor.

_There's a white light__  
><em>_and it's calling me._

**_FIN._**


End file.
